


Raised Wings

by LunarK9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Biting, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blowjobs, Bokuto - Freeform, Borderline, Boss Reader, Character Death, Choking, Choosing Sides, Competition, Daddy Kink, Daddy Owl, Death, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant, Eating out, F/M, Family, Female Reader, Feral, Fight me or fuck me, Fighting, Fingering, Fukurodani - Freeform, Glamourous, Gore, Graphic, Growling, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, HUSBANDO, Haikyuu - Freeform, Impact Play, Italian Mafia, Justice, Kissing, Koutarou - Freeform, Kurasano, Leader Reader, Little Owl - Freeform, Love Triangle, Mafia Boss Reader, Moaning, Nekoma, Nick Names, Nipple Play, Oral, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Political Intrigue, Raised Wings, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shiratorizawa, Slapping, Slow Burn, Submissive, Suits, Switches, Vaginal Fingering, WHINES, Wall Sex, Whining, Wounds, aoba johsai, baby owl, breathe play, breathy groans, breathy moans, explicit - Freeform, fUCK ME, families, fight, fight me, glam, groaning, groans, gunfight, kotaro - Freeform, light degredation, long read, mafia, moans, multiple character deaths, past mention of sexual assault, reader - Freeform, shoot out, switch - Freeform, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: This was written for the Yagami Yato Fanfic Challenge for the month of August 2020!!!TW: Past Mentions of Sexual Assualt, Gore, PTSD, Anxiety, Killing, Guns, Knives, BDSM, Breathe Play, Murder, Kinks, Impact Play, Fight Me or Fuck MeThe Kurasano Family, among the other cities families', are summoned to the Fukurodani Estate for an emergency meeting. Kotaro Bokuto, the newly appointed head of the Fukurodani Family, makes a deal with the reader, who is Head of Kurasano. But where will this deal take her? Is there more to Bokuto than rumors?And who is out to eliminate the Kurasano Family for good?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto/reader, Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	Raised Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamasweets89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/gifts), [BabyScope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/gifts), [Haze_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_z/gifts), [ssadplant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssadplant), [Yugioh13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/gifts).



> Hello, HELLOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL READER!!!  
> Another month, another DELICIOUS challenge for the August 2020 Yagami Yato Fanfic Challenge!  
> Husbando of choice: Kōtarō Bokuto  
> I will admit… this one is a bit of a slow burn AND INCREDIBLY LENGTHY.  
> I tried REALLY HARD to keep it short I SWEAR.  
> PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!  
> I'm serious. Do not read this if anything in the warnings seemed iffy to you.  
> There is a mention of past sexual assault but there is no non consent material in this work.  
> I also chose the title "Raise Wings" because that is the description of two birds preparing to fight. Considering the symbolism, I felt it was very fitting :3  
> In the meantime…  
> I am so sorry.  
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH from the BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND FILTHY DARK MIND for your love and continuous support! 
> 
> Welcome to the Kurasano Family...
> 
> Discord Name: loonabarz (Bokuto's Baby Owl) #1108

I stepped out of the Rolls Royce Phantom, my high heeled shoes grinding against the pavement. Daichi held the door open, our eyes connecting. I nodded my head as his eyes flashed with concern. He shut the car door, tapping it twice to let Nishinoya know that the coast was clear. The loud engine purred as Nishinoya drove down the driveway. Asahi and Daichi flanked me as Sugawara trailed behind. I had requested that Kageyama and Hinata stay at the mansion with Tanaka, Yachi, and Kiyoko. Tanaka had grumbled until I had mentioned that Kiyoko would be helping hold the fort down. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were working away in their bunker, making more advanced weaponry for our arms business.

There was an emergency meeting that had been called amongst the families. Usually, that meant that someone important died or there was a new threat that needed to be 'controlled'.

The tail of my black satin dress trailed over the wet drive as I clutched onto my feathered coat in anticipation. I hoped the light rain wouldn’t drench through. The large hat I wore managed to keep the weather from disturbing my long waves of hair.

I observed the mansion entrance as we approached. Two large stone owls sat atop either side of the curving stone railings of the large stone staircase we climbed.

"Have we heard any more information as to why this meeting was called?" I whispered to Asahi.

He shook his head, his face a portrait of calm. 

"Not a whisper. Not even my contacts know what's happening," he said quietly. We exchanged a side glance. My guts twisted in knots as I looked over to Daichi.

"If anything goes top side, we have a plan in place," he said in a low voice. I breathed deeply as Asahi reached for the large metal door knocker. I observed the careful metal work as we waited to enter. Like the statues, it was also shaped into the form of an owl. 

"It doesn't help that we have never received an invitation to the Fukurodani estate before," I sighed. "At least, not since father had become head of the family."

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder gently and I placed a gloved hand over it, a silent acceptance of the notion of comfort. Sugawara let go as Daichi placed a reassuring hand on the small of my back.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

I looked into his deep brown eyes, crinkled at the corners as he flashed a smile.

"With my life," I said sternly.

"We will be fine," he said. I shivered as his lips grazed my ear.

"I know." 

The wooden door swung open, revealing a tall, lean man with short black hair and black eyes. 

"The Crows have landed," he said softly. I bowed my head to him as he stepped to the side, allowing us entry. We stepped into the marble foyer together, all of us taking in the beauty of the mansion interior. The entire house seemed to be carved from white and grey marble. I could only imagine that our presence in all black wear was a harsh contrast to the light grace of the decor. I released the hold on my coat as Daichi removed it. I slid my hand down my thigh conspicuously, checking for my pistol and knife tucked into my thigh holster. I made sure the satin fabric was smoothed in my dress and straightened my matching satin gloves. The cold air graced my bare shoulders as I moved forward. The man who greeted us at the door introduced himself quietly as Akaashi.

"Please, follow me to the meeting room. There are refreshments and hors d'oeuvres available," he said softly.

He spoke with such a softness that I could barely make out his words. I straightened my posture and continued walking forward. We made our way up the marble staircase in silence. My eye caught a portrait of two males placed at the head of the staircase. One was much older, sitting in a chair donning a suit of silver. His white and black peppered hair was smoothed back, his facial expression hardened. His face seemed oddly smooth for an older gentleman. The younger male standing behind him held a cocky grin, his golden eyes piercing the beholder. His hair was the same white and black, smoothed back in the same manner as the older man. He wore a similar silver suit, the only difference being the black dress shirt and black tie. A shiver ran down my spine as I tore my eyes away from the painting. 

I had only heard rumors of Kotaro Bokuto. His father ruled with an iron fist, clinging to the old traditions of the mafia. But Kotaro, his son, was the most lethal of the two. I had only met him once or twice in passing, but each time his gaze had practically stripped me bare. 

Kotaro was being groomed to take over the Fukurodani family, all the while being the token hitman of the family.

If you were paid a visit by Kotaro, it would be the last visit you ever received.

I buried the rising anxiety deep within me as Akaashi opened the door to the meeting room. The murmurs hushed as we entered the room. Our eyes took in the scenery, accounting for the families present as we entered the room. 

I felt the attention of every male in the room as I made my way to the large wooden table. The air thickened with tension. The shift in mood wasn't surprising: only a couple of the other lords really approved of a woman being the head of a family. The head of Fukurodani was one of the strongest against having a woman lead a family. While he disapproved, he had gained some respect for me in terms of my business dealings. I was a natural leader, with a mind and natural-born instincts for business. Daichi assisted me as I took my place, holding my hand gently. I felt myself ease a little at his warm touch. I looked around the room as Asahi gathered my drink.

The head of the Nekoma family made eye contact with me, his lip curving upwards. Keeping my face blank, I offered a singular nod in his direction. He gave me a feline smile and winked, turning his attention back to his own posse. I bit down a sly smile as I turned my attention forward. Across the table from where I sat was the Aoba Johsai Family, led by a smirking Tooru Oikawa.

"Well, well… the Clipped Crows seem to have regrown their feathers. How long has it been since you've been to one of our little meetings, beautiful bird?" Oikawa purred, sipping his drink.

I scowled at him as Asahi placed a glass down in front of me.

"It's clean," he murmured in my ear. 

"Thank you, Asahi," I muttered. I glared at Oikawa as I sipped from my drink. He cocked an eyebrow at me as he flashed a charming smile. 

"Tooru Oikawa," I said. "Amazing to still see you walking around with that mouth of yours."

A delighted chuckle left him as he leaned forward. I held my chin high, maintaining my stiff posture as Daichi and Asahi shifted beside me. Oikawa's chocolate eyes held a look of danger as he whispered.

"The last time I checked, Little Cutie, you loved my mouth," he whispered.

I felt my hand twitch as Daichi's low chuckle sounded next to me. He was trying to play off Oikawa's taunting words as much as I was. If we had it our way, we would leap across this table and cut his tongue out. Oikawa leaned back, looking at Daichi.

"What is it that you find so funny? You of all people should be so familiar with the little noises she makes when you-"

"That's enough, Oikawa." 

The deep booming voice grabbed the attention of the room as Ushijima entered with his Shiratorizawa entourage. I glanced at him and nodded in greeting. He responded in kind and turned his blazing stare to Oikawa. Oikawa's face became sour as he took a sip of his drink. 

"I'm only having a little fun, Ushi… no need to be a buzzkill," he simpered, leaning his head on his hand. Ushijima responded with a noise of annoyance as he approached me. I motioned for Asahi to step aside. Ushijima took my hand gently in his, placing a kiss on the top. I smiled brightly at him, knowing that it would make Oikawa bristle that he would never get such treatment from me.

"Ushi, it's such a pleasure to see you. How have the goods been working out for you?" I said sweetly, clutching his hand.

His booming laugh echoed off the marble walls.

"They are unique indeed! And very useful for dealing with the riff raff," Ushi said, flashing a lethal look in Oikawa's direction. He slid his eyes back to me, straightening. "If only you weren't hanging onto my purse strings so tightly, young mistress."

I chuckled, "Well, we have the best munitions men in the business. If you want quality, it's going to cost you. It's just good business, dear friend."

Ushijima chuckled darkly and settled into the chair next to me. 

"Well, I admit the discount in trade for some of my goods only sweetens the deal. How are those working out for you, Honey?" He asked gruffly. I blushed at the nickname as I held onto the cold glass of punch.

"Oh, better than I expected! A pleasant surprise, I assure you Ushi. You talked a big game with your product but the family bars have never been more profitable. Where do you get your rum from I wonder?" I said coyly.

Ushi raised a brow at me and gave me a twisted smile. I took a drink, waiting for his answer.

"I have my connections, little crow, and you have yours," he chuckled. 

I chuckled and shook my head in understanding. Ushijima and the Shiratorizawa family were one of the few that supported my leadership of the Kurasuno family. Ushijima and I had grown close in both our business and personal relationships. He offered me guidance as I was thrust into the position of Head of the Kurasuno family and was the first to broker a deal in our arms business. Nekoma had followed suit, trading secrets and intelligence as part of their own deal. 

Oikawa snorted as he listened to the banter.

"And yet the only two families that you have yet to make any business deals with are Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani… now why is that, lady bird?" 

I frowned at Oikawa as I looked him in the eye. 

"Drugs may be the new statement, but they won't be around forever. Especially with the city's tightening prohibitions around them. And besides, more people have been harmed because of your dealings. I don't see any good that you have done for your family aside from making them money," I said coldly. I ignored the question of Fukurodani's support as I knew exactly what Oikawa was trying to point out.

Oikawa chuckled darkly as he crossed his legs. He looked at me with a lethal gaze as he spoke.

"There's a price to pay in every business, Little Cutie. Only the brave are willing to do what it takes to survive in this time. And from our past relations, I had always pinned you for being brave," Oikawa crooned. "But it seems your grip is slipping. Has being the new head made you soft?"

Anger boiled in my gut as I felt my skin burn. I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me, but I wasn’t willing to fall for it. I clicked my tongue and took a sip from my drink. 

"Or is it because you already have a soft heart?"

My eyes flicked to his, making sure to make my rage apparent in my glance. Oikawa's lip curled in victory as he maintained eye contact. I felt Asahi move slightly next to me. Ushi's dark chuckle rang out. Warning was clear in his tone as he addressed Oikawa.

"One of these days, little lord, she may snap and cut out your tongue for the nasty remarks coming out of your deranged mouth."

"Just because she is a woman does not make her any less capable of success than the rest of us," a cool voice said. I looked to my right to find Tetsurou Kuroo plopping down in the seat next to me. "In fact, she has already sacrificed much in order to maintain Kurasuno's dignity and place within this city, even before she became the head. I daresay she has earned the respect of all the families. Denying her that respect is only going to dig your grave deeper."

I shivered at the memories flooding my mind. 

"We have all made sacrifices! And I don't know about how she brought dignity back to Kurasuno when she was on her knees for me, begging me to help her father," Oikawa crooned. He gave me a devious smile that made my blood run cold.

I steadied a hand on Daichi as he reached into his jacket. Kuroo chuckled as he drank.

"She was only playing to her strengths," he purred. "She did what was best for her family, even if it meant sacrificing her own honor and innocence. These are difficult times. I'd say she is the strongest here, especially since she can greet your smug face after everything."

"Kuroo, I doubt teasing Oikawa is really doing anything for you, friend…"

We all stood as Kotaro Bokuto strolled into the meeting room, donning his silver three piece suit, black dress shirt, and tie. His entourage paused at the door as he turned smoothly towards me. His piercing golden eyes froze me in place as his face held an icy expression. The feeling of lightning struck inside of me as I made eye contact. My eyes widened at the feeling, my lungs shrinking in my chest. It felt like I had been dealt a blow to my chest. I fought my body to keep still as he drew closer, that electrical feeling vibrating through my body. 

He held out a large hand to me in silence. I raised my hand for him to grasp. That tension between us intensified as he touched me. My whole body was shaking, no matter how much I begged it to stop. 

"Miss Y/LN," he chimed. Bokuto's face split into a warm smile as he placed a kiss to the back of my hand. His intense demeanor melted away as his eyes danced with delight, flashing me a handsome grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you officially!" 

The change in persona shocked me. He seemed so cold and calculating, the rumors I had heard of his coldness swirled in my mind. Emotions were raging within me, between the shock of his energy affecting my body and the surprise of his warm greeting. Was he putting on a face, attempting to appear more favorable and friendly? And why was his presence causing these feelings to shake me up? Ignoring the questions filling my mind, I gave him a smile of my own.

"I daresay it was a long time coming," I said. Surprise crossed Bokuto's face, quickly replaced by a contemplative look. He held onto my hand for long moments, peering into my face. That familiar gaze made me shake more as he seemed to be gazing into my very soul. He shook himself with a laugh as he released my hand. 

"My apologies, a curious thought struck me. I know you and my father never had the best relationship, but he respected the hell out of you," he said brightly. He turned to walk to the head of the table. Akaashi pulled out the chair, giving Bokuto ample space to sit down.

We all reseated ourselves as he settled into his place. Daichi's hand startled me from my introspection as I sat down. 

That feeling of electricity wracked my body. But why? It was a strange feeling, something I had never felt before with anyone. I decided to mentally file the rumination for a later time as Bokuto began speaking.

"Thank you all for coming on such late notice! I’m sure you are wondering why this meeting is taking place,” he said, smoothing back a piece of hair. We all looked to him in silence, the anticipation in the room thickening. Bokuto let out a sigh as he drank deeply from his glass. 

“My father has passed.”

I looked at the table before me, my heart dropping into my stomach. I had an idea that that’s why he called this meeting but I didn’t want to assume until it was confirmed. The old man had been in poor health for a while. It was only a matter of time before the news broke.

Bokuto let out a sigh as he looked around the room. I didn’t miss the sadness in his eyes as he met each of our faces. Kuroo stood up, clearing his throat. He silently raised a glass in the air. We all stood, raising our glasses in unison. 

“May he rest in peace,” Kuroo said. His gravelly voice caught slightly as we echoed his words. We all drank deeply, the mood in the room shifting again. I pushed away the memories of my own father passing threatening to flood my head as I sat back down. We turned our attention back to Bokuto, waiting to hear what he had to say. He had returned to that stone-faced expression as he sat, stroking his strong jaw in thought. After a few moments, Bokuto stood, clearing his throat. He managed a wide smile as he began pacing around the room. 

“This meeting was not only to announce his passing, but to also officially introduce myself as the new head of the Fukurodani Family. I have met a few of you in passing, but I never had the time to genuinely introduce myself. A hitman’s schedule is busier than you’d expect,” Bokuto explained, laughing. As he spoke, he passed behind me. Whatever energy was between us heightened when he drew closer. The hair on my body rose and I felt a warmth appear in my core. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. I had to maintain my focus on his voice in order to hear him over the roar in my eardrums. I couldn’t decipher whether or not that had been the best decision, as his voice made my heart beat faster. 

Bokuto gave Kuroo a pat on the shoulder as he passed by.

“We have known that the old man was in ill health for a while. During that time, Nekoma and Fukurodani have pressed their great minds together to come up with a plan for my… promotion. I want to rebuild those ties that have come loose over the years. With the help of Kuroo as mediator, we will be opening discussions this evening,” Bokuto said cheerfully. 

I shot a look at Kuroo. He caught my eye and smirked, returning his attention to his glass. I shifted my gaze to Ushijima, raising a questioning brow. I could feel my anxiety bubbling up inside of me again. While Kurasuno had decent ties with Nekoma, I trusted Kuroo about as far as I could throw him. Ushijima met my glance out of the corner of his eye and simply grabbed my hand, squeezing lightly. 

I bowed my head slightly, acknowledging the silent reassurance. 

As Bokuto made his way behind Oikawa, he had caught the gesture. His eyes flashed before he looked away. That bolt of lightning shot through me again as he leveled a hard stare at me. 

_Mine._

I swallowed hard and looked away. I tried to cool the heat threatening to take over my cheeks as that pit of warmth ignited into a flame. What was going on with me? I barely knew the man and these feelings of shock and arousal were sweeping me away! I was here on business, I couldn’t afford to let myself show any kind of weakness. Especially in front of Oikawa. 

We watched carefully as Bokuto reached his place at the head of the table. 

“I’d like to speak with each of you privately. I want to get to know each of you better, both on a personal note and as business partners. I realize that there has been rising tension, particularly after the Kurasuno head passed away a year ago. I want to open up communication between us again, grow closer with each other,” Bokuto explained, continuing his steady pace.

Oikawa clicked his tongue loudly as he brushed his suit jacket. 

“What’s the catch, young head?” Oikawa pushed. 

“No catch.”

Everyone in the room except Bokuto and Kuroo shifted uncomfortably. As much as I hated Oikawa, I couldn’t help but agree with his sentiment. No one did anything out of the kindness of their heart within the mafia. There was always a price to pay. Sugawara tapped on my shoulder gently and I turned my head to the side, granting him access to speak into my ear. 

"As consigliere, I highly suggest taking this opportunity. Bokuto has more of a progressive mindset than his father and both families could benefit from strengthening our bond with them," Suga whispered.

I crooked a finger at him and whispered back, "Are we sure we can trust him? He's very clever as we see but I can't get a proper read on him. And what are we going to offer him? We would have to expand our arms dealing before we could offer anything solid to him."

Suga whispered, "I've already spoken to some of the outer families about expanding our business. Needless to say, expansion will not be a problem. We just need to book the deal in paperwork. I suggest letting him know this during your conversation with him. I was going to tell you until the meeting was called. I can give you more details later."

I nodded and rubbed my fingers together as I turned my attention back to Bokuto. Akaashi stepped forward as Kuroo stood, moving towards Bokuto.

"I'm willing to have this one on two discussion with you, since you have made the offer," I said, straightening up in my chair. 

Oikawa snorted again and I leveled a glare at him. Bokuto's face fell into that blank expression as Kuroo rolled his eyes.

"So who will you be on your knees for this time, lady crow? Kuroo has already had his hunger satiated, perhaps it's the young owls turn to have his cock sucked," Oikawa purred, never breaking eye contact with me. Asahi loosed a growl as Daichi bristled.

"That's enough of your taunting, Tooru," Daichi said, warning in his tone. "You may lose your tongue yet."

Oikawa stood, positioning himself in a defensive stance. I stood up, straightening my back and lifting my chin in defiance. Annoyance and anger flooded my system as Oikawa's brown eyes met my own. I maintained a strong composure despite wanting to tear his eyes out. I made sure Oikawa could read the promise of violence in my tone as I spoke.

"Tooru Oikawa… if you have nothing to offer here, then I suggest you leave. It's quite clear that Bokuto and the Fukurodani Family have made this offer to us very plainly. If you are the coward you make yourself out to be, then take your family and turn tail," I snarled. I turned to Bokuto and the Fukurodani family, making eye contact with each of them. I saw Kuroo smirk out of the corner of my eye as I addressed them.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted… I was saying that I will accept your offer for a private meeting. Kurasuno, while we have suffered, have also made incredible strides in our path since my father has passed. I would love nothing more than to establish a partnership, a friendship even, between our two families."

Bokuto gave me a handsome smile that caused butterflies to sprout in my stomach. 

"Excellent. Thank you for your support, Miss Y/LN."

Ushijima stood up and nodded, “ I, too, will accept your offer. While Shiratorizawa has had a more solid relationship with Fukurodani, there is nothing stopping us from strengthening our ties.”

Oikawa and his own consigliere spoke in hushed voices as Ushijima had announced his support. Oikawa’s face twisted in a snarl as his advisor spoke. He breathed deeply and stood up, forcing his face into his typical smug look. 

“I’ll accept your offer, young lord.”

I met Oikawa’s eyes as they burned with malicious intent. His wicked smile made my hand twitch towards my gun. I matched his expression, listening to the shuffling of chairs and footsteps as the groups made their way to the hallway. 

  
  


I paced outside on the stone steps, taking a drag from my cigarette. Waiting to be seen by Bokuto was riling up my nerves. I kept running over the feelings that had flooded me as we had our encounter in the meeting room.

_Mine._

That’s what that look he had given me had seemed to convey. I shuddered as I thought about that electrical feeling between us, that sudden arousal springing to life within me. There was only one person I loved and had felt that way towards, but the energy between the two of us was the only difference. His was warm and safe, not this… weird sparking across my skin. What did it mean? Who was he really: the cold-blooded killer from the stories or a man who only acted like a killer?

I startled as long fingers stroked my shoulder. I reached for my gun instinctively as I jumped back. Seeing that it was only Kuroo, I let out a breath. I unloaded my pistol, replacing the skirt of my dress. Kuroo’s amber gaze eyed the large slit in my dress and then flicked up to my face as he lit a cigarette. 

“So, that’s where you keep your gun,” he chortled. “Very sexy.”

I rolled my eyes and turned my body to the driveway.

“What is it, Kuroo?” I sighed. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled. The smell of whiskey and musk reached me as he moved closer.

“I am just surprised you and yours are willing to break down your stone walls to even consider meeting with Bokuto. To be fair,” he said in a low voice. “Your father was the one who put them there in the first place. You’ve put in a lot of work to make sure that they were taken down. With this, you may be able to mend your wings yet.”

I chuckled at the metaphor.

“Well, if you hadn’t helped, Kuroo, we may not have gotten as far as we did,” I said thoughtfully, running a finger over my lip. Goosebumps rose over my skin as Kuroo’s scent grew closer, his lips brushing against my ear. 

“Ahhh Chibi-chan… What kind of gentleman would I be if I told a desperate dame that I couldn’t help?” His gravelly whisper made my toes curl in my shoes as I looked away. His fingers brushed aside my loose waves, baring my shoulder and neck to him.

“It was just the one time, Kuroo. Nothing more. Just because I show my appreciation doesn’t mean you have to start grovelling for more,” I said smoothly, ashing my cigarette. 

I felt his lips twitch up in a sly smile as he breathed against my neck.

“I mean… that was the deal, yes. But I can’t help that I enjoyed it entirely too much. And from the way you were calling my name, begging for me… you can’t say you didn’t enjoy it either, Chibi-chan,” he growled. 

Despite myself, that flame of desire ignited inside of me as his fingers glided down my arm. 

“I will refrain from shattering your oh-so-precious ego by keeping my thoughts to myself.”

Kuroo chuckled darkly as I put out the cigarette. I turned to walk back into the house, smirking. I didn't mind flirting with Kuroo on occasion. It was all part of our little ongoing game. He had been chasing after me since our first meeting. 

"At least you kept your word, unlike some," I mumbled. Kuroo's eyes flashed with anger as he looked at me. 

"I had half a thought to take out that little shit after I heard what happened. Even Old Man Bokuto was sickened by it," Kuroo growled.

I sighed heavily, "You and the rest of the families that have their priorities in order…"

Oikawa had been a different story. If there was any human being that made me want to puke every time I heard his name, it was Tooru Oikawa. Kuroo had understood my intentions from the very beginning but Oikawa... 

Having gone begging to Oikawa for help and what I had done… that had been the worst mistake in my life. After that already torturous encounter, he treated me as though he owned me. He continued to disrespect me and mine for two reasons: I was a female head and I had made it perfectly clear that I wasn't willing to be one of his possessions because of one moment of weakness.

“I could sense it, you know…” Kuroo said quietly, interrupting my flow of memories.

I halted and turned my ear towards him.

“That tension, that heat between you and Bokuto…”

I swallowed as heat crept into my cheeks. 

"I don't know what you mean, Tetsurou," I said softly. Kuroo chuckled at the underlying warning in my tone as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“If there was ever an opportunity to be had, this would be it, lady crow,” Kuroo drawled. “Not to mention, he is just as much of a gentleman as I am, if not more. I'm saying to get on your knees for him, no. I'm saying that there's more underneath the surface for you both to discover.”

Kuroo turned his amber eyes towards me as he continued.

"There is more to him than one would ever expect. I suggest you make good use of this newfound opportunity, Lady Crow. You may be surprised at what you find…"

I kept my face a mask of boredom as that familiar sense of electricity trailed my bones. His amber eyes narrowed as they searched my face. Kuroo huffed a laugh as he turned to face the driveway.

"Love, maybe?"

My heart sank in my chest as I continued up the stone staircase. 

“We both know that my heart already belongs to someone else, Tetsurou.”

  
  


I climbed the marble staircase, deep in thought. Daichi and I would have to table this conversation for after the private discussion. Sadness crept into my mind as I thought about those overwhelming feelings. I didn't know what was coming over me or why. Even just feeling lust or desire for someone else felt wrong. I didn't belong to anyone, surely, but… I already placed my affections elsewhere. It wasn't a secret that Daichi and I were an item. I had hoped that Daichi hadn't noticed my reactions to Bokuto's presence. It was embarrassing enough that Kuroo had noticed. 

I shook my head of the ruminations as I rounded the top of the staircase.

It didn't matter how I felt or what I felt. My heart belonged to Daichi Sawamura. End of story. My thoughts were interrupted as a shadow crossed over the hallway lighting.

"Little cute crow," a voice crooned. Bile rose in my throat and my skin crawled as I halted my steps.

"Tooru."

Oikawa strutted in my direction, hands in his pockets and that charming look on his stupid face.

"You know, I really do miss our little rendez-vous. And despite every woman I've bed, they never sounded as sweet as you," he purred. The look on his face turned predatory as he came to a stop inches away from my face. I placed a hand on my hip, while the other played with the slit of my dress.

"Hmmm, I wonder how they feel about your big ego and small cock. Oh!" I chuckled darkly, sliding past him. "There I go, speaking my thoughts out loud." 

I hissed as he grabbed my arm firmly. In a moment of reaction, I grabbed my handgun from my garter and held it against his temple. His expression was wild as the chamber of his own gun clicked, the cold metal placed against my jaw. 

"You still have that little bratty mouth on you, you little slut," Oikawa growled. I loosed a snarl, flashing my teeth at him.

"I should teach you some more of those manners you were lacking," he said sweetly. I groaned as he suddenly pushed me against the hallway wall. He leaned in next to my ear, rubbing his cheek lightly against my own. I struggled against him, trying to shove him away.

"It's a shame that Kuroo could never be man enough to put you in your place," Oikawa grunted, trying to keep me pinned against the wall. Fear and panic climbed through me as his knee was shoved between my legs. "I think he's become more soft as time has passed."

"Kuroo," I grunted, still trying to shove Oikawa away from me. "...is more of a gentleman than you could ever hope to be. You left me for dead on the side of the street after I came crawling to you for help, thinking that you were a friend."

Fury raged through me at the memory of it: the bruises and bite marks left on my skin, the look in my father's eyes, Daichi ranting and raging in the sitting room…

Instinct took over as I ground my heel into his foot and slammed my elbow into his chest as I used the marble wall for leverage. He cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards. 

Panting heavily I aimed my gun at his head, holding it at arm's length. Oikawa mimicked the position, rubbing his chest as his face twisted in rage. 

"You little bitch," he said in a low voice.

"If that's what I am for standing up for myself, then yeah, I'm a fucking bitch. But I will never EVER let you touch me again, Tooru Oikawa. You're a pathetic waste of space that I took a chance on and lost. I'm not one of your little toys to play with. So run along and go find one that you can manipulate and break… because that will never be me. I will never lose to anyone ever again after I lost to you." I growled, cocking the gun. 

Oikawa snarled as he moved towards me. The sound of multiple guns clicking echoed in the hallway. Oikawa chanced a look around him, keeping his gun aimed at me.

He huffed a laugh as he disarmed his gun, placing it neatly in his holster underneath his suit jacket. I felt my chest rising and falling as the fury and rage began to eat away at me. The guilt and shame that came crashing into me. My body wanted to shake… my eyes threatened to become watery… but never in front Oikawa. I wouldn't let myself ever be weak in front of him again. It was my fault. I was the stupid one who had thought that I could trust him. I hadn't realized how grave of a mistake I had made in making a deal with him until the first moment he had hit me. 

"My lady," a voice spoke softly in my ear. My vision cleared as I realized that I was still holding my gun to point at Oikawa. But it had appeared that Oikawa was long gone. A strong hand wrapped around my own, disarming my gun. I blinked, swallowing hard as the breaths came quicker. I saw Bokuto's golden eyes peering into my own, a warm smile on his face. 

"While I appreciate the candor, it would take a long time to get Oikawa's blood out of the marble," Bokuto said with a quiet laugh.

"Not to mention a great waste of cleaning supplies."

I nodded absently, the humor not reaching me. My breaths came quicker and quicker. I could feel the burning panic rising as the adrenaline left my system.

Bokuto carefully plucked the gun from my hand. He grabbed my wrist and placed my palm against his chest. I felt his heart beat beneath my hand, his chest rising and falling gently. 

"Focus on the rhythm," he said softly, pressing his hand against my own. I closed my eyes, forcing a deep inhale. That static played against my skin once more as he pressed against my hand gently. His warm touch felt comforting against my cold fingers.

The storm that was threatening to break inside of me slowly began to disperse as I breathed deeply, letting out long exhales. Every point of contact between Bokuto and I brought a sense of security and grounding. My eyes shot open as I pulled my hand from his chest. He held an expression of worry, almost sad, as he gripped my hand gently.

"If you would like to schedule this conversation for another day, I would be more than happy to do so, Miss Y/LN," Bokuto said softly. I let out a breathy chuckle, shaking my head. 

"If I ever needed a distraction, it would be now," I said. Bokuto flashed me that bright smile as he intertwined my arm with his. 

"Of course! I'll distract you for as long as you'll let me," he laughed. I couldn't help but smile at his odd optimism. 

"You know, Signore…" 

Bokuto let out a laugh at my words as we halted in front of what I assumed was his office door. He unlocked our arms as his laughter died down. I looked at him in shock, wondering what he found so funny.

"I am sorry, Lady Crow… I laughed at that a lot harder than I probably should have. Please, 'Signore' is not necessary when addressing me. You can just call me Bokuto. Or Kotaro," he said while swinging the office door wide. 

I nodded in understanding, smiling at him. His answering grin caused those butterflies to reappear inside of me. I focused my attention to the room before me before I could process the feelings stirring inside of me. I stepped forward, my jaw almost hitting the floor at the sight before me.

This wasn't an office. This was built more like a study. White wooden bookshelves lined the walls on either side of me, while white and gray furniture decorated the floor space. A large liquor cabinet had been carved into the marble wall behind the large wooden desk at the end of the room. The most delightful part of the room was the open sky in the ceiling.

"My great grandfather had this stone imported directly from a small province in Italy. He and the creator were childhood friends. My great grandmother was always harping on him to go outside more, to enjoy nature," Bokuto explained, strolling past me to the liquor cabinet. I walked into the room, standing directly underneath the glass ceiling, taking in the cloudy night sky. I could see the raindrops sitting on the windows, sparkling against the lights on the inside of the room. 

"My great grandfather always spit back at my great grandmother that there wasn't any 'real nature' in this concrete jungle, nothing like the true beauty of that small province in Italy. So, to shut my great grandmother up," he chuckled, pouring amber liquid into two glasses. "He had this glass ceiling put in. 'The sky never changes when the surroundings do' he always said."

I smiled to myself and giggled as I made my way to the desk. 

"Your great grandfather sounds like he was an amusing man," I said, giving Bokuto an amused expression. 

Bokuto chuckled as he handed me a glass and guided me to a chair in the corner of the room. 

"W-well, he was… uhm… very different from my father."

I could hear the tone in his voice change as we sat down. I wrapped my hands around the expensive glass, nerves beginning to wrack my body again as I looked at him. I shook myself as I mustered up my confidence, taking on a business mindset. 

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. If there is anything we can provide…" I began.

My heart cracked as I saw Bokuto wipe at his eyes. He smiled gently, the feeling not meeting his eyes as he looked at me.

"Everything's already been set. But I appreciate the offer," he said, trying to force his tone to be positive. I nodded, taking a sip of the drink in my hand. I shoved aside my empathy as I fortified my mind. We were here to discuss business, not personal affairs.

"Now… what is it that you wanted to discuss? I'm sure it's the same speel that you gave the other heads."

Bokuto laughed as he placed his glass down on the small marble side table next to his chair, folding his hands in his lap. His face settled into a serious look as he met my eyes. That spark of electricity shocked my system again as his golden eyes bore into my own. I swallowed hard, lifting my chin and straightening in my chair. 

"I know the reputation that has been established about me. For that, I am somewhat grateful to my father for. My father and I didn't agree on much, considering that I prefer to take a more progressive approach to the family business. But when it comes to you, Lady Crow, I've never found more interest in someone…" he drawled. 

That fire in my core came to life at the words, combined with the stare he gave me. I flinched as he stood up, clapping his hands together. He changed so quickly from a serious demeanor to a playful one. I watched him bounce on the balls of his feet as he paced back and forth in front of his chair.

"After a lot of thought, I came up with an idea. Well, I should say, my father came up with this idea," Bokuto said quickly. He halted his pacing, smoothing down his hair with a hand. 

"Well, it was both of our ideas. Anyways, both of our fathers were very close at one point. Then the big fall out happened, and since then, little pieces of our relationship, both professional and personal, have chipped away. At least, that's what my father said. And he told me that I should make every attempt I can to reform our relationships with all the families. Considering that the Kurasano family and the Fukurodani family have been at odds the longest, I decided to make refounding our relationship the top priority."

I waited patiently for him to speak further, sipping from the glass. He shot a glance at me. I refrained from squeezing my thighs together at the look. It was the same possessive look that he had given me in the meeting room. I swallowed hard, letting the alcohol burn my throat. 

'Business, business…' I thought to myself.

"My father and I attended a few one-on-one meetings with the other families to start introducing me as the next head. Excluding Nekoma, it seems that most of the heads want someone… more cooperative to lead the Karasuno Family. But despite my father's traditional taste, we wanted to renew our relationship," Bokuto explained. He continued his pacing, stopping to take in whatever object captured his attention. 

"I want all the families to be able to cooperate together, function as a solid system. As times change, I've noticed that it's time for our way of thinking to change as well. This progressive line of thinking is precisely why I put you at the rope of my list. I think you could help convince the rest of the heads to make a turning point for the better. So… as a first step to reforming this bond, I want to offer you the full protection of the Fukurodani Family."

"In exchange for what?" I said, narrowing my gaze at him. 

"I want your full support during the meetings."

I raised my brows at him, crossing my legs as I leaned back in my chair. I saw Bokuto twitch as he caught sight of my stocking.

"And?"

He chuckled nervously as he pulled at his collar. He managed to tear his eyes away from me as he cleared his throat. 

"W-well, Y-yes. I plan on being the best leader in the history of the Fukurodani Family. If I'm going to do that, I'll need as much support as I can gather. Better than my father could ever be," he said with a determined grin. 

I laughed. Bokuto gave me a questioning look as his face fell. 

"I'm not laughing at your goals, I promise, little owl," I purred.

Bokuto seemed taken aback as he looked at me. 

"It's just… experiencing your personality in person is amusing," I said, standing up. I walked towards him, he cleared his throat again as he fidgeted with his tie. 

" 'L-little Owl?' I'm the same age as y-you, y-you kn-know," he stuttered. His visage was full of surprise as I stood inches away from him. His cheeks flushed red as I peered into his face. That electricity heightened between us again as I lifted a hand.

"You are still new to the game, and it was the first thing that popped into my mind. It's a term of endearment, I assure you, young lord."

He chuckled nervously as I placed my hand on his arm. 

"All this talk about you being such a cold blooded killer, the hitman with the most hits… stories that would give grown men nightmares as they fell asleep at night …" I said, searching his face. 

He beamed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's just interesting to see your true personality. It's so different from everything I was told," I said softly.

Bokuto's face fell as he looked at me. 

"Well, I may have been a killer, it wasn't exactly by choice. I was brought up to exceed my best, in everything I do. While being a hitman had its own toll, there's no reason to stop being myself because of it," Bokuto said, rubbing his jaw. 

I chuckled again, dropping my hand from his arm. 

"I admire your aspirations, little owl," I said smoothly, swaggering back to my chair. I made sure to sway my hips more as I walked, hoping to capture his attention.

"If you think of anything you would like in return aside from my support, we have brokered a deal to expand our arms dealings. Just some food for thought," I said, plucking my glass from the side table.

Bokuto laughed as I turned to him.

"I will talk it over with my consigliere and my own arms man."

"Excellent."

Silence fell between us as I drained my glass. 

"I-if I may, Lady Crow…" 

I raised my brows at him as I crossed my arms. Bokuto wringed his hands together as he stepped towards me slowly. Concern lit up his features as he made eye contact with me. The look was soft, pleading.

"What...what exactly happened between you and Oikawa?" He asked softly.

I looked away from him as the feelings of panic began rising within me again. I managed a cool façade as I made my way to the study door.

"To put it plainly, my father needed help as the reputation of the Karasuno family was falling apart. I decided to approach Oikawa directly as my father refused to do so, thinking that I could convince him to support our cause," I said, swallowing hard at the memories. I shook myself as I placed my hand on the glass door handle.

"Oikawa took advantage of me, not even accepting the deal. He took what he wanted, leaving me near deaths doorstep. Daichi and Sugawara found me on the street a few days later, bloodied and bruised to hell."

I gasped as I felt Bokuto's hand on my shoulder, his thumb stroking against my skin.

"I'm… I'm so sorry to hear that. Oikawa's always been a snake but I never thought…" 

Bokuto's words trailed off. My heart pounded loudly as Bokuto turned me towards him. The close proximity caused my head to empty as he smiled at me.

My heart dropped into my stomach as he placed hands on my shoulders. The static danced across my skin as my fight or flight instincts began fluttering in my gut.

"Please heavily consider taking my offer." Bokuto's face was hard with concern as he looked at me.

I breathed out a sigh and smiled up at him, turning back to the door.

"I have enough protection with my own family. And I've learned a thing or two about defending myself. Extra protection seems a little unnecessary," I said gently.

I turned the door handle, stopping as Bokuto placed his hand over my own. I turned to find his face dangerously close to mine as he spoke. His eyes were hard as he looked at me with desperation. 

"Please, Y/LN… at least consider my offer. I want nothing in return. I only wish to protect you."

The intensity in his gaze on top of the plea in his words made my heart pound faster. I focused on my breathing as he remained unmoving. 

"Why?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"B-b-because…" he started. His chest began rising and falling at a fast pace as his grip tightened on my hand. The tension between us seemed to thicken in the air. He cleared his throat, moving his hand from my own. 

"Because I want to."

I raised a brow at him, flashing him an amused smile. He breathed hard as he waited for my answer.

"We can talk about that another day. I will have to discuss it with the family first."

Bokuto grinned at me as I opened the door.

"I look forward to it! I hope we can make a deal," he said cheerfully, following me out the door. Daichi and Kuroo were standing outside chatting as we exited the study. I turned to Bokuto, bowing my head slightly. The all too familiar feelings came flooding back as Bokuto gracefully took my hand in his own and placed a kiss on the back of my gloved hand. He lifted his eyes to mine, that same intensity pulling me towards him. 

"A bientôt, Lady Crow. I await your call."

I nodded my head at him, quickly removing my hand from him and moving towards Daichi.

"Kuroo," I said tightly. I needed to leave. I needed to get away from him. Whatever affect he was having on me, I needed it to disappear. Between the encounter with Oikawa and Bokuto's impact on me, I was exhausted and overwhelmed. It was a challenge to keep up my strong appearance. 

"Lady Crow," Kuroo purred, flashing me a knowing look. I could feel all sets of eyes on me as I quickly made my way down the hall.

  
  
  


It had been a few days since the emergency meeting had been called. I stood gazing outside the window of my office as Kageyama and Sugawara stood in silence.

"What do you think of this offer?" I asked, turning to face Sugawara.

He rubbed his chin in thought. Kageyama kept his eyes trained on me as he stood motionless. 

"From what I saw of Bokuto, on top of your description of the private meeting… it seems to me like a genuine attempt to help. I don't see any immediate risk in accepting the offer. Do you want me to draw up documents for official acceptance?" He asked, looking at me.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Only if he accepts our deal for investing in our weapons business," I said, tapping my lip. I turned to face them. 

"What do you think of the idea of extra security?" I asked Kageyama.

Kageyama's dark blue eyes flashed at the question. I knew his pride in running security measures would take a hit. 

"If I were being honest, Lady… it wouldn't hurt. On the same token, we have the best security that there is to offer. I can speak with Tanaka and Daichi on the additional security if you would like me to," he said in a low voice. 

I nodded, not missing the hurt in his tone.

"Speak with them and get back to me. If it's necessary, I will accept the offer. If not, then I will respectfully decline."

I squinted at the foggy window, noticing a handful of men approaching the mansion door. My lip twitched in a snarl and I turned slowly to Kageyama.

"We've got company," I said quietly.

Kageyama's eyes widened a bit. I looked to the door and back at him. He forced his face into his typical solemn expression and nodded. I made a motion towards Sugawara for him to follow. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as Kageyama and Sugawara made their way out the door and downstairs. As the sounds of a muffled scuffle echoed within the ground floor, I walked over to the liquor stand and poured myself a whiskey on the rocks. I pulled the small pistol from underneath the tray and checked it. The barrel was loaded, the handle and trigger modified to be untraceable. I closed the barrel and grabbed the glass of whiskey. The sounds of a man's loud voice and stomping up the stairs reached my ears as I sat down at the oak office desk. I took a sip of the whiskey, letting the alcohol burn my throat. Quiet rage simmered in the pit of my stomach as I held the gun in my lap. I glided my arm against my thigh, a subtle check for my knife hidden in my garter. I sat back in the office chair as the door swung open, Bokuto entering briskly. I stood back up immediately, noticing Daichi following behind swiftly. My eyes widened at Bokuto's appearance as he panted heavily in the center of the room. His eyes were wild as he gritted his teeth.

"Apologies, Lady Crow, the young-"

"Someone's going to kill you," Bokuto announced, breathing heavily.

I covered up the shock that rocked through me with a half hearted smile. I was more surprised that attempts on my life hadn't been made sooner. I walked around to the front of my desk, smoothing down my skirt, gun and drink in hand. Bokuto looked like a madman, his face twisted in a snarl and his round golden eyes promising violence.

"Hello, little owl. It is a pleasure to see you as well," I crooned. Bokuto's face fell into awe. He looked around, remembering himself. He disarmed his gun as a sheepish look took over his fury. He cleared his throat nervously as he tucked it into his holster. 

"Pardon the interruption, Lady Crow, but I had to tell you immediately," Bokuto said plainly. His gaze went to the floor as his cheeks flushed. The anger in his eyes returned, the gold turning molten.

"How did you come by this information? And are you the one who is going to take my life?" I pried. Insult crossed Bokuto's face as he looked up at me.

"No! I would never. Not in a million years," he growled. The familiar static flowed across my skin as he locked eyes with me. 

"And why wouldn't you be the one to pull the trigger, hm?" I asked nonchalantly, waving my glass around. Bokuto looked shocked at my cold demeanor. Despite the fact that I had practically bared my soul to him previously, his news had me remembering that I was a boss, the head of a family. I couldn’t let my guard down anymore. It had been too risky in the first place to even lift my veil to him. Business was business: for the sake of my family and the relationship I cherished with Daichi, I wouldn’t let him in, no matter what this strange feeling was between us. Friends or no, it was a luxury I couldn't afford.

Some emotion crossed his face as he looked me over. I took in his disheveled hair, spiked up slightly and his undone suit jacket. His tie was loosened around his neck. It was apparent that he had come here in a hurry, but there was something more in his body language. Arousal blossomed in my core as I took in the image as the static threatened to take over my body. Too easily I shoved down the feelings. 

"B-b-ecause…" he responded in a low voice.

The crack in his voice pierced my heart as I heard the desperation in his tone. I looked to Daichi, whose eyes were quickly shifting between me and Bokuto. Bokuto cleared his throat nervously and messed with his tie. I breathed in deeply, hardening my heart once more.

"I have m-m-my reasons," he said weakly.

I sighed and leaned against my desk. I waved a hand at Daichi to ease up. His brown eyes were hard on Bokuto as he holstered his pistol. 

"Well, thank you for the warning… I wish I had more context."

I gave Bokuto a stern look as I sipped from my glass. I could tell that he wanted to say more as his face twisted in pain. 

"I… I know I've already offered extra protection but this news…" Bokuto panted. He walked over to me, taking the glass and gun from my hands and placing them on the desk. Surprise flooded me as my eyes widened. That pleading look was back on his face as he took my hands in his. I jolted as the energy between us increased. At this point it felt like needles were gently pressing into the surface of my skin wherever he touched me.

His golden eyes begged me as his face remained solemn. 

"Miss Y/LN… I don't know…" he began. I kept staring at him as I waited for him to speak. He twisted his face again, clicking his tongue. Fighting these feelings inside of me while they were busy fighting each other was taking all the energy out of me. I tried to pull away from Bokuto’s grip. His body responded by tightening. Annoyance flared through me as my stare hardened at him.

"What is it? I know there's more." I gritted out.

Bokuto's eyes changed from frustration to softness as he looked back at me. My heart thudded in my chest as he seemed to inch closer to my face. 

‘Don’t,’ I reprimanded myself. ‘Don’t let him get to you. He’s just the same as the others.’

"Please tell me that you accept my offer," Bokuto said urgently. He wrapped his hands around my jaw and I shifted. The movement was a failed attempt at preventing him from touching me anymore. Anger and lust warred inside of me with every point of contact. What had gotten into him? Bokuto’s grip was like an iron trap around my jaw as I tried to pry his hands from my face. That fire in my gut burst to life as that feeling of electricity broke through my guard.

"I want to know that you will be protected. By any means. I'm sorry that I c-c-can't say more b-but… and I know it's so soon to trust me!" His words were hastened as he spoke in a low voice. His grip on my face tightened gently.

"I realize that it's asking for a lot but… Something inside of me tells me that I can trust you. Please grant me the same courtesy, if only for this one time," Bokuto whispered hurriedly. My thoughts sped through me as I felt his breath against my face. Deep down, I felt like I could trust Bokuto indefinitely, perhaps more than that. Whatever this connection was between us…

I swallowed hard and simply nodded, gazing into his eyes. He huffed out a breathy chuckle as his forehead fell into my own. His hands trailed through my hair as the relief flooded him. I closed my eyes as my traitorous heart pounded in my chest. My mouth hung open as his fingers tangled in my hair. My walls came tumbling down as he held me closely. No matter how hard I tried to build that wall back up, more bricks kept falling. Every brick that fell was pushed by the connection between us, the desperation, the admiration that was clear in his voice and face. Guilt and shame wracked my head as he lifted his head. I gasped as he grabbed my face again, placing a kiss to my forehead. I remained frozen as he stepped backwards.

"I wish I could explain more, bosslady… but I don't have the time. Just promise me that you will trust me."

I moved my head stiffly, still wide eyed. My hands stayed in the empty air as my head ran through everything that had happened.

He flashed a smile and turned on his heel.

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe! And I'll tell you everything at the funeral!" He called back, rushing down the stairs. 

I didn't know what to do with myself. All I could do was stare at the doorway, feelings crashing into me like ocean waves. Daichi made his way over to me. He seemed just as surprised as I did at the young lords appearance. 

"Would you… care to explain what the hell that was?" Daichi asked. Concern and suspicion decorated his handsome features. I managed to unfreeze my body long enough to turn my head towards him, then back to the door.

"I… I have no idea," I said. The words were breathless. Daichi wrapped his arms around me, placing a gentle kiss against my cheek. I absently met his touch, wrapping my hands around his arms. 

"Well… I can't say that I'm surprised that someone is planning to kill you… I'm just surprised that a head went out of his way to tell you themselves," Daichi said, stroking my hair. 

I said nothing in response. My head was reeling from the situation that had just unfolded. I felt Daichi's arm squeeze me tighter, bringing me back to the present. I looked up into his warm brown eyes. 

"It shook you up that much, huh?" He said softly. Unable to find words, I simply nodded. I tightened my grip on him, soaking in his warmth.

This was much worse than I had thought… Bokuto had broken through my guard so easily. I felt something deeper bubble to the surface as I continued to replay the scenario in my head.

~~~*~~~

I stood in the shower, trying to let the water wash away the stress of the day. I needed a clear head before I went to the funeral. A thought of foreign excitement ran through me at the idea of seeing Bokuto again. I clicked my tongue at myself, suppressing the rising feelings. As I soaped up my hair with shampoo, my thoughts wandered. I felt my cheeks heat as I remembered the way he looked at me when we first met in person, the way his words broke through my shield as he pleaded with me… I shook myself in frustration. I was a goddamn mafia boss, the head of a family! Aside from the scandal it would cause, letting Bokuto in was already a dangerous game. I acknowledged that something in my gut told him I could trust him thoroughly, but I couldn’t let him break through my guard again. I had no space to be able to… at least I thought I didn’t. I ran my hands over my skin as my emotions softened. I hated that my heart raced every time he was around me. Hell, it raced when he crossed my mind. My skin always prickled with that familiar needle-like feeling whenever I imagined his face… that possessive look… that look of admiration… the tone of wanting… his bright smile and laugh…

In the silence of the bathroom, I heard the door handle click. My head whipped to the door, watching it start to open slowly. I silently and quickly pushed the clear shower curtain aside and tiptoed to the toilet. The door swung open slowly towards me, granting me some cover from the intruder. If it had been Kageyama, he would've knocked. I grabbed the small handgun placed behind the toilet and checked it for ammo. If someone was coming to assassinate me, I wasn't going down without a fight, let alone in the fucking bathroom. A shadow appeared out of the corner of my eye, and I made my way to position myself behind the door. The man standing in front of the door gently shut it closed behind him without looking. He seemed to cock his head to the side as he observed the still running water behind the shower curtain. His flat cap made it difficult to discern who it was from behind. 

I followed the motion of the door and crept up behind the man. I clicked the chamber to load as I placed the gun to the back of his neck.

"Wrong bathroom."

The man whirled around grabbing the wrist holding the handgun. A shot went off, echoing in the bathroom. I brought my other hand up to land a punch to the man's face but it was quickly caught. The adrenaline rushing through me stopped as I stared into Bokuto's face.

"B-bosslady?! What in th-"

Irritation flooded me as I relaxed my body.

"Good Lord, Bokuto! Haven't you ever heard of fucking knocking?!" I cried. My breaths slowed as my chest heaved in oxygen. Bokuto's face turned a pale pink as he took in my naked image. I raised my eyebrows at him and he made a noise similar to a squeak. He released his hold on my hands and spun around. 

"B-bosslady, I-I'm sorry to intrude! K-k-kageyama wasn't in the bedroom and I-I heard the shower running and I w-wanted to make sure you w-w-were okay!" 

Bokuto sped through his words. I shook my head at his back and rolled my eyes. 

"I d-d-d… I-I…" 

"Bokuto, go outside of the bathroom and wait for Kageyama to get here," I said, pinching my eyebrows together with my fingers. My adrenaline rush eased through my veins as the alert cooled in my body. Annoyance was slowly taking over as my alone time had been interrupted by the man occupying my every thought. Bokuto moved to look over his shoulder and quickly looked forward.

"Ma'am, y-y-you're…" he stuttered. I let out a low groan and gripped his collar, spinning him around to face me. He made another noise of embarrassment and shielded his face. I couldn't help but smile at his flustered mannerisms. Before I could think about my actions, I moved closer to him, gently grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands out of his face. His body shook beneath my grasp as his wide eyes took me in. 

"What's the matter, little owl? Never seen a dame naked before?" I teased.

Bokuto made a face at me and pulled his hands from my grip. I flashed him a devious smirk. He straightened up and looked over my head.

"Of course I have! It's not like I h-h-haven't…"

I don't know what made me do it, but I took a finger and placed it against his chest. A fire of arousal ignited inside of me as I dragged the finger down his torso. I felt him shiver and gasp beneath my touch as the electricity zapped at contact. 

"Y/N! Is everything-!"

I turned around to see Kageyama panting, his face full of confusion. His piercing eyes darted between myself and Bokuto, trying to intake the situation. I turned to him coolly and walked forward. 

"Kageyama, the next time you decide to run an errand, make sure one of the other muscles takes your post," I crooned. I heard Bokuto make another noise behind me as I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. 

"Poor little Bokuto almost ate lead because of your mistake," I said, my tone turning dangerous. Realization dawned on Bokuto's face at the point I was trying to make. He looked at me and then to Kageyama, his face serious. 

"Now, I suggest that you accompany this little owl out of my room and return to your post, Tobio Kageyama," I said, turning to face him. I leveled a stare at him, relaying that I meant business. 

"And the next time you make a mistake like that, I'll put you on kitchen duties for a week on top of your duties as my bodyguard."

Kageyama swallowed hard and moved to grab Bokuto's arm.

"Come on, 'little owl'," he growled.

I flashed Bokuto a small smirk as he met my eye. His eyes widened and he quickly looked away as Kageyama dragged him out the bedroom door. 

  
  


I sighed as I sat in the office chair, looking around the room. Daichi and Sugawara had a calm sense about them, while Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed to be visibly irritated. Asahi and Kageyama simply stared ahead while Hinata's face held a look of confusion. Tsukki and Yamaguchi stood silently in the background, listening.

"Boss, what do you mean we have extra protection now? We are all the protection you need!" Tanaka protested. Asahi's and Nishinoya's faces fell slightly.

"You gentlemen are more than enough protection for me, that is true. This decision was not made out of spite or as a direct attack at your abilities. This decision was made for the sole purpose of rekindling ties with Fukurodani," I explained coolly. One by one, each males face twisted at the name.

"Fukurodani, are you-?!" Nishinoya cried. He grunted as Asahi elbowed him in the ribs. Nishinoya flashed his teeth at Asahi, who gave him a reproachful look. Daichi and Sugawara exchanged a glance before looking back at me.

I picked up my glass of whiskey. I drank deeply, trying to find the best way to summarize yesterday's surprise visit. Swallowing, I laced my fingers around the cold glass and breathed out. 

"Bokuto himself showed up yesterday saying that someone is coming to assassinate me," I said in a low voice.

Surprise flickered in each of the men's faces. Kageyama continued spacing out to whatever thoughts were rampaging his mind.

"While the new head offered extra protection as part of rebuilding ties, the news of someone gunning for me pushed me to make this decision," I explained. "I've accepted the offer…"

I leveled an intense look at the group of men.

"...at no cost."

Tanaka clicked his tongue and Nishinoya groaned in frustration. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi all looked at each other. Kageyama and Yamaguchi continued to stare forward, lost in thought. Tsukki pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, deep in thought.

"B-boss… what does that mean?" Hinata chimed in.

"It means, young crow, that the cost of this deal is going to be more expensive than we thought: whether it be through fiscal means or otherwise. But I am taking a gamble in accepting this offer. Bokuto may be… oblivious at times, but he has the right mindset in his goals. Not to mention, this relationship, should it become more solidified, could open doors to reaffirming relationships with the other families. This is something we desperately need. We need the support now more than ever. If this fails, then we are all going to be a part of the fire ready to rage in these streets. I'd rather take a chance on this than watch the world collapse around us."

I stood up, placing my hands on the oak desk as I looked each man in the eye. I spoke clearly in the tense silence.

"On top of all of that, Fukurodani is the stronghold out of all of the families for security. If this threat on my life turns out to be true, I am willing to take the leap. Our wings were clipped once… but we now have an opportunity to regrow them and come back even stronger than before."

I smirked as determination and realization lit up their faces. Daichi's eyes sparkled with pride as he smiled at me. I straightened and walked around the desk. The beads of my black dress hissed across the wooden floorboards, my heels clicking in steady time. I ignored Daichi's eyes on me as I halted in front of the desk.

"Now, gentlemen… I believe our additional security is ready to accompany us to the funeral. There will be a meeting afterwards, so this night will be longer than initially planned. You all have your orders?" 

They nodded firmly in unison. 

"Excellent. Please try to be accommodating to the additional security," I said, eyeing Tanaka and Nishinoya. Tanaka and Nishinoya grumbled a reluctant agreement as they turned towards the door.

I excused them with a wave of my hand, the diamond bracelet catching the light. I made my way over to the long mirror stand in the corner of the room, between the window and the liquor cabinet. I looked over my reflection, ensuring every detail of my outfit was perfect. My wavy hair was pulled away from my face, showing off the expensive diamonds in my ears. The dress was composed of black beads and silk, hugging every curve and widening out at the knees. The V-cut plunged past my breasts while the back of the dress mirrored the front. I fussed with my blood red lips as I saw Daichi approach me from behind. 

"Yes, Daichi?"

His eyes remained trained on me as I adjusted the lip liner.

"Do you know what the true asking price is for growing this relationship?" He said in a low voice. I breathed out a sigh at the tone of sadness in his voice, turning to face him. His deep brown eyes shone as he waited for my answer. My feathered long coat sat limp in his hands. I stepped closer to him, his face watching mine intently. I lifted my hand to caress his cheek, conveying my adoration with my kohl lined eyes. 

"Daichi…"

My words were silenced as Daichi placed a desperate kiss on my lips, wrapping his free hand around the back of my neck. I met the rhythm of his tongue, deepening the kiss. Daichi slowed the kiss, gently breaking us apart. His lips were red as his hooded eyes locked with mine. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, a small gesture of comfort. 

"I honestly don't know. But whatever happens, we will talk through it," I whispered gently. Daichi's face fell into an expression of understanding as he grabbed my hand. He moved my palm to meet his lips. I smiled brightly at him. I raised my brows, a silent question of trust. Daichi nodded once more. My heart pounded in my chest as he inched closer.

The sound of a man clearing his throat echoed in the room. I pulled my gun out of my thigh holster and aimed it at the source of the noise. I focused on maintaining my breathing as I saw Bokuto standing in the middle of the office fiddling with his golden suit cuffs. My eyes drifted to his left, noticing a familiar lean man in an all black suit with short brown hair accompanying him. I flashed my teeth at them, disabling my handgun. I lowered my arm and reholstered my gun, pulling the slit of my dress open wide enough to show off my source of personal protection. Bokuto's eyes flashed as he caught sight of my lace stockings. 

Daichi still had his own gun aimed at Bokuto, a silent fury painted on his features. Without looking, I placed my hand on his arm. Daichi's eyes darted to me and I met his sideways glance. His jaw clenched as he slowly lowered his arms. Uncocking the gun, he placed it in the back of his trousers. I flashed a charming smile at the two males in the center of the room. 

"Gentlemen… please… make yourselves at home, then," I said, the tone underlying my words threatening. Bokuto smiled wide and gestured to the man next to him.

"You know Keiji Akaashi, my right hand man. He wanted to speak with your own right hand man about the security measures and back up plans," Bokuto said proudly. 

I chuckled at him, earning a questioning look from Daichi. I turned to face Daichi, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket. I licked the fabric gently and wiped away the red stain on his lips. 

"This gentleman here is Daichi Sawamura, my own right hand man. He would gladly confer with Mr. Akaashi on details as we make our way out the door," I replied, looking into Daichi's handsome face. I gave him a hopeful look as I folded his handkerchief and placed it back in his jacket pocket. Daichi breathed in deeply and nodded. The long feathered coat was in his tight grip as he walked towards Bokuto. I watched his powerful body move as he walked. My chest swelled with adoration as my head swam with desire at the sight. Daichi appeared to others as the least threatening of the group, but in truth, he was the one who was the most lethal. 

I turned back to the mirror, fixing my lipstick as my eyes flicked to the reflections of Daichi and Bokuto. Daichi stiffly handed my coat to Bokuto, saying something in a low tone. Whatever Daichi had said to Bokuto caught Akaashi's attention and made Bokuto's face pale slightly. 

"My love… please don't threaten our comrades," I crooned. Satisfied with my makeup, I turned and gave Daichi a warning look. He looked over his shoulder and smiled innocently. 

"I'm only telling him to not ruin your coat, my dear," he responded calmly. I pursed my lips at him and put my hands on my hips. Daichi winked at me and turned to Akaashi. Akaashi bowed his head and shook Daichi's hand. The two men spoke in hushed tones as they made their way out the door. Bokuto had watched their movements carefully, ensuring the door was shut behind them. He made a face as he turned back to me, looking at my coat in his hands.

"Really? Out of all the guys to pick, you chose that one?" Bokuto teased.

I frowned at him, moving towards him. 

"You saw nothing. And I assure you if you even ment-"

Bokuto gestured with his hand, sliding it across his throat as he smiled lethally. I halted my steps as anger flooded my system.

"I know, I know... 'say anything and you'll be sleeping with the fishes'," he joked. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in amusement as he smoothed back a piece of silver hair. I narrowed my eyes at him, taking in his appearance. His black leather shoes shone in the dim office lamps, his all black suit spotted with gold jewelry. He had combed back his silver locks to perfection. His usual hairstyle was unruly, but I couldn't deny I much preferred the clean cut appeal. 

"At least you understand the threats. And my relationships with my family are none of your business," I seethed, continuing my steps towards him. Bokuto's eyes flashed with some emotion as I stopped in front of him. His playful demeanor fell as I turned my back to him. He held up my coat and I began sliding in my arms into the sleeves. 

"I'm more surprised honestly, bosslady. I figured you would have chosen one of the heads to have a love affair with," Bokuto said, chuckling. I pulled the coat on, and turned swiftly to face him. I inched my face closer to his, my eyes burning with rage. Bokuto's eyes widened as his hands lingered in midair. 

"Little owl… I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself before someone cuts out your tongue," I growled. 

Bokuto's throat bobbed as he slowly lowered his hands. I cut a cruel smile, looking him up and down. 

"Even if I were to have an affair with one of the heads, who would you picture me with? Hm?"

Bokuto's cheeks flushed pink and he glanced to the ground. He placed his hands in his pockets as he shifted uncomfortably. Intrigue filled me as I caught the underlying sadness in his eyes.

"Well, I honestly don't know… I just mean a woman of your caliber could have any man she wants. Or woman! I'm not judging," he added quickly, holding his hands up defensively.

I chuckled darkly, moving to adjust his suit jacket.

"That's the precise reason I chose Daichi. If I were to pair with someone, I would do it for love, not duty. I live my life based on duty. If God grants me one selfish thing, it is to have the freedom to choose whom I love," I said. I looked up to meet Bokuto's gaze, my hands still clutching to the lapels of his jacket. His eyes were fogged as he looked down at me. Electricity seemed to flow between us as our eyes met. That fire in my belly roared to life, pushing a new thrill through my system as my heart beat loudly. I felt his warm hands cover my own, squeezing gently. Surprise flitted through me as he leaned towards me. 

"That's… actually a very beautiful sentiment, bosslady," Bokuto muttered, licking his lips. My heart thundered in my chest as my hand slid up. A voice in the back of my head kicked and screamed, begging me to stop. Some monster inside of me sprung to life, purring as Bokuto lifted a hand to stroke my cheek. His golden eyes held some emotion that I couldn't place as he drew closer. My skin prickled, that current between us growing in intensity.

Before I could lose myself, I shook myself and drew back. I blushed slightly and focused on adjusting the black feathers on my coat. Bokuto's face twisted in confusion. I began building that mental wall up furiously, reprimanding myself for acting like a silly school girl. I watched as he stroked his chin, his eyes on the floor. I could see the gears turning in his head. I wasn't sure if it was because I was asking myself the same question or if there were some other reason.

I gathered my thoughts and straightened my posture. Bokuto's eyes met mine and he straightened as well.

"Well, little owl. It's time to put your money where your mouth is. Let us go."

Bokuto held out his arm and I intertwined my arm with his. The feeling of electricity between us increased as we made our way down the stairs. I tried to shove away the feelings, affection and lust combining into a burning fire of emotions. I was in love with Daichi… and I hated the feelings that rose whenever Bokuto was around. 

Guilt swam in my chest and my head suddenly felt as though it would explode. Bokuto looked at me weirdly as I huffed a laugh.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a low voice.

"Nothing… it's nothing," I responded. My voice felt small, like a child who had been caught doing something wrong.

Bokuto halted his movements before the door and turned to me. I swallowed hard as his hands ran up and down my arms in a comforting motion. 

"Are you… nervous?" Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side. My eyes widened at his words. Bokuto smiled gently at me and wrapped me in a hug. The initial surprise waivered as I relaxed into the hug, letting him squeeze me in his arms. I tried to fight off the feelings of shame and guilt rising in me. Perhaps Bokuto needed the comfort, but I felt safe in his arms. I nuzzled closer into his chest, causing his body to tense up in surprise. I tightened my arms around him and he raised a hand to gently stroke my hair. 

"I am nervous for many reasons, little owl," I said softly. "But I am more worried about you at this moment in time."

Bokuto pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. That electricity between us skyrocketed as I felt his lips on my skin. 

"I'll be alright, bosslady," Bokuto said, winking at me. "I can take care of myself. And I'll be doubly sure to take care of you as well."

My eyes felt like they would bulge out of my head as Bokuto flashed a beautiful smile. I cleared my throat and stepped back slightly. Bokuto held onto me for a moment as his face twisted into thought. He shook his head and released his grip on my arms. 

Something inside of me made my heart sink as he took my hand. He opened the door, his face holding an expression of quiet contemplation.

I was certain that he was fighting the same internal battle that I was about whatever was blossoming between us. I glanced at him sideways as we made our way out the door and to the car. Bokuto flashed a smile as he guided me down the driveway to the car. He was a portrait of power, grinning as though he was the lucky kid who had gotten his hands on the last cookie. I shifted my gaze to Daichi, standing with the car door open. His eyes were trained on Bokuto, watching his every move. I smiled at Daichi, silently appreciating his protective nature. Bokuto gracefully pulled my arm from his, intertwining his hand in mine to guide me into the backseat of the car. Bokuto caught Daichi's stare and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sawamura… the bosslady will be safe with me," Bokuto said coolly. Daichi straightened up, looking into Bokuto's eyes. I sat in the backseat of the car, watching the silent exchange between the two men. Impressively, Bokuto gave a determined look, almost urging Daichi. After a few moments, Daichi nodded, satisfied with whatever he had found in Bokuto. With a smile, Bokuto held out his hand to Daichi in a gesture of peace. Daichi grinned and took his hand. I blew out a breath, the tension in my body releasing slightly. The door slammed shut and I crossed my legs, letting the slit of my dress show some of my stocking. 

"Well… that was a close encounter," a voice drawled from the darkness. I looked up through my lashes to find the handsome man with amber colored eyes staring at me. He blew out a puff of smoke, ashing his cigarette on the floor. His face held a smug look as he smoothed down his black hair. 

"Kuroo," I greeted tightly. A dark chuckle flitted through the stagnant air of the car. I held my breath as Kuroo Tetsurou leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

"Lady Crow..." He drawled. My words caught in my throat at his charm and I crossed my legs, indignation painted on my face. Kuroo's face remained unbothered as he leaned back into his seat, chuckling darkly. 

"Word on the street is that someone wants your head on a silver platter…"

His amber eyes flashed in the dark as he looked over my body. I clicked my tongue as I pulled my hand mirror out of my clutch. Kuroo grunted as he moved to sit next to me, leaning in close to my ear. The mixture of his cologne and the cigarette smoke caused my lungs to shrink. I honed focus on my makeup as Kuroo's lips grazed against my ear. His lips tightened into a devious smile. Instinctively, I clenched my thighs together, trying to cool the everbuilding flame in my body.

"You know… if you ever want to… make another deal…" he breathed. "I'd be more than happy to oblige you…"

I hummed as I put away my mirror, turning my face to meet Kuroo. I leaned closer, grazing my lips against his as my gloved hand moved to tangle in his hair. He flashed a victorious smirk as he licked his lips. 

I clamped my hand down in the back of his hair, pulling him away from my face. His face twisted in masochistic delight, the surprise melting from his eyes. 

"Now, now Chibi-chan… you only needed to ask," he gasped, hissing through his teeth. I pulled out my handgun, cocking it and pushing it against his jaw.

"Tetsurou, I have paid my debt once and that was the deal," I said sweetly. "If you keep letting all the blood flow to your cock when you're around me, there'll be none left for your scheming."

Slight fear crossed his eyes. He whimpered as I tightened my grasp in the back of his hair. 

"Okay, Lady Crow, you win this round," he grunted.

I laughed coldly and shoved him away hard. I aimed my gun at his face and motioned for him to move away from me. A nervous chuckle left him as he reclaimed his seat in front of me. He crossed his legs, keeping that portrait of boredom as his eyes danced with mischief. 

"I always liked that you were a crazy bitch, Y/LN," Kuroo crooned. I smirked at him as the car door opened. Bokuto settled into the back and slammed the door shut. His eyes widened as he saw me pointing my gun at Kuroo's smug face.

"D-did I miss something?" Bokuto said nervously.

"No."

"No."

I disabled my gun and placed it back in my holster. Kuroo's eyes remained locked on mine as he took another drag of his cigarette. I turned to Bokuto, flashing him a sweet smile. His cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat. He waved his hand, commanding the driver to proceed. 

The drive itself was silent. The tension in the car was able to be cut with a butter knife. Bokuto kept looking between me and Kuroo, questions apparent on his face. I sighed reluctantly. 

"What is it, little owl?" I asked, my impatience clear in my tone.

"Ohh… pet names? That's new for you, Chibi-chan," Kuroo drawled. He was looking out the window as he grabbed a flask from his coat jacket. I shot him a dirty look.

"How… how close are you two exactly?" Bokuto asked hesitantly.

"Not at all," I said.

"Close enough," Kuroo said at the same time. I scowled at Kuroo.

"Best friend or not, he doesn't need to know everything, Tetsurou," I hissed. Kuroo's dark laugh filled the air.

"Who says he doesn't already know?" Kuroo tested. I turned my head to look out the opposite window in an attempt to quell the anger brewing inside of my gut. I normally didn't mind playing this little game with Kuroo, but I was too focused on all the other things occupying my mind to want to bother.

"Ruffling some of those feathers of yours, Lady Crow?" Kuroo drawled, shooting me a daring look.

My mouth twitched up slightly as I continued to stare out the window.

"I'm not in the mood, Kuroo."

Surprise flickered through me as I felt a hand rest in my thigh and an arm wrapping around my shoulders. I bit down a smile as I realized that Bokuto was in for playing this game, even if I wasn't. 

He stared Kuroo down as he showed off his protective touch. Kuroo flashed a wicked grin as his eyes darted between the two of us.

"Kuroo, bosslady is under the protection of Fukurodani," Bokuto stated cheerfully. "Regardless of our close relationship, her protection is my number one priority." While he may have had an innocent smile, Bokuto's eyes held a lethal calm.

"Ahh, Bokuto… and how many times did she fuck you to get that deal?" Kuroo said snidely.

"Funnily enough, Kuroo, all he had to do was show some respect and spin his words the right way. Not all problems can be solved with a cock," I said, clicking my tongue. I basked in the feeling of his burning eyes on my face. 

Kuroo let out an amused laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

We pulled up to the dark mansion, newly arrived raindrops pelting against the windows. Bokuto never left my side as we made our way into the mansion. Kuroo swaggered his way inside the doors, his manner cold and taciturn. As Bokuto helped me out of my coat by the entrance, I could tell he was refraining from asking me something. I spun around to face him. My face fell slightly as his own expression held disappointment and sadness. 

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Bokuto's eyes met mine briefly before he looked back down to the floor. 

"What happened between… you and Kuroo?"

I clicked my tongue as I ran my hands through his hair, smoothing it back. Bokuto seemed to lean into the touch. I withdrew my hand as I watched his eyes flutter closed. I didn't want to let myself get carried away in front of the other families as my emotions were already high. Bokuto's face fell as I drew back. He waited patiently, holding my coat in his hands. 

"It was a few years before I took over the family. He and I made a deal that would solidify the relationship between my father and himself. He had wanted me to himself and so I agreed, under the condition that he reform ties with my family," I explained. "The other condition was that it happened only the one time. And that it would never be uttered to a single person."

Bokuto scrunched his face in thought for a moment. He made his way to the coat closet, hanging up my coat with care. 

"You've… you've really given a lot for your family, haven't you, Y/LN?" 

I cocked my head to the side as I watched him heave in a breath. He turned his head to the side, his golden eyes searching my face.

I nodded and tightened my grip on my clutch. 

"I have. And the family knows every step my father and I made to get to where we are today."

Bokuto's jaw dropped as the realization clanged through him.

"You mean… Sawamura…"

I nodded, swallowing hard. 

"It wasn't an easy discussion, especially since we had just verbalized our affections only a few days before. But in the end, he understood and agreed that it was for the best," I said softly. The tears of pain burned in my eyes at the memory. My heart clenched in my chest, sadness and guilt fogging up my head. Remembering those moments, on top of the fact that I battled with my deepening feelings for Bokuto made me feel sick to my stomach. I jumped slightly as Bokuto kissed the back of my hand. My eyes were wide as I met his grinning expression. 

"Well, from here on out, you won't have to do any of that. And even if Kuroo is my childhood friend, I can't deny that I would love any opportunity to punch him in the face," Bokuto said slyly. 

I laughed at the idea and Bokuto joined in, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at Bokuto, giving him a broad grin. 

"I will keep that in mind, little owl. Seeing a barn fight between an owl and a cat would be incredibly entertaining."

Bokuto winked at me and my heart fluttered. My stomach flipped over inside of me. The more the feelings came, the more I was beginning to understand what was happening to me. And I loathed myself more for such feelings.

  
  


I walked over to the bar where Daichi sat. He didn't move as I waved down the bartender and ordered a drink. I had to muster all of my energy despite being emotionally drained from the funeral procession. Bokuto had never left my side throughout the entirety of the evening. He had done well in keeping face during the whole event. I could feel his grief but he remained tall. When the burial had begun, he had grasped my hand tightly. I squeezed back in efforts of a subtle notion of comfort. He hadn't let go until we had returned to the mansion. After much pushing, I had managed to convince him to let me see Daichi alone.

"I like him." Daichi said, taking a swig of his drink.

I gave him a curious glance as I turned to him, drink in hand. He smiled, chuckling slightly. 

"Don't look so surprised. I trust that kid a lot more than I thought I would. He's good blood, along with the rest of his family. They have said nothing but good things about Bokuto; the same can't be said for the other heads. If there were ever an opportunity for a powerful pairing, he would be the one." 

I refrained from resting a hand on Daichi's arm: instead, I looked around the room at all of the familiar faces. 

"You sound like Kuroo," I said. Daichi raised a brow at me in question.

"And besides… there's only one man I have my eyes on in this mansion. And only one that has my heart," I teased. Daichi stood up, placing his empty glass on the bar. He gave me a reproachful look.

"What?"

"I can see the way he looks at you. That kid is smitten with you, whether or not he realizes it. He always has been. You just ignore it. Which I am partly thankful for," Daichi said, smiling softly. My eyebrows knitted together as I stared at him. 

"And more importantly, I see how you look at him."

My cheeks flushed and I clicked my tongue, focusing on my drink. I felt Daichi's fingers on my chin as he pulled me to look at him. I felt my heart sink in my chest as he gave me a genuine smile. 

"It is possible to love more than one person, my dear. And I can't think of anyone in this area of who I would be more grateful to in holding your heart in their hands."

I grasped his wrist as his words settled into me. These feelings that I had been so desperately pushing back rose to the surface as Daichi gave his blessing. I admitted Bokuto was attractive, it was a plain fact. But affection… love… I wanted to save those feelings for only Daichi. I opened my mouth to say something but Daichi cupped my face in his large hands, stroking my face gently.

"Y/N… I mean this from the bottom of my heart… It doesn't matter what happens to us, I will follow you until the very end. I love you more than life itself and only want to see you happy. If Bokuto does that for you…"

Daichi swallowed hard as he looked at me. I placed my hand on his cheek, stroking his strong jaw with my fingers.

"I know how important the success of this family is to you and all of the sacrifices you have made to help us rebuild. If I must make my own sacrifices to help accomplish that dream, then I will make them."

"Daichi…"

He shook his head quickly. 

"My love, whatever decisions you make, I will stand by them. You are strong and intelligent, and you know what is best for this family. Please… accept my blessings for the future of our family, for our future," he urged. I stroked his wrist as he pulled me in. His kiss was deep and passionate. That subtle desperation lingered as he slowly broke the kiss. 

"Now, my love… I believe it is time for the meeting," he said, intertwining my arm in his. 

"I love you, Daichi."

"I know, darling. And I, you."

  
  


I walked into the large study with Daichi still holding tightly to me on my right and Bokuto guiding me on my left. Akaashi and Kageyama followed closely behind, along with the other members of Kurasano and Fukurodani. I took in the surroundings, noting exits and the number of people in the room. Kuroo lounged in a chair with a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. His right hand man, Kenma, stood next to him preoccupied with a book. Kuroo flashed me a wicked grin as I entered the room. My eyes moved to the corner of the room, noticing Ushijima and Tendo standing in silence in the corner. We exchanged a silent greeting, nodding. I suppressed a groan as the other two men in the room swaggered towards me. I halted my steps slowly, allowing Oikawa and Iwa to approach me. Oikawa's brown eyes danced as they drank in the image of me entering with my entourage. 

"Well, well!" He chimed, halting in front of me. "Y/LN. Still as heavenly as ever I see."

He leaned in to place a kiss to my cheek but Daichi caught him with his forearm, pressing gently against his chest. I gave Oikawa a sarcastic smile.

"Tooru… I certainly didn't miss your *charms*." I teased. Oikawa flashed a dazzling smile as he chuckled. He grasped my hand from Daichi's hold and raised it to his lips as he bowed deeply at the waist. The kiss was a bit too long as he looked up at me from beneath his lashes. 

"Well… I admit I was a little pushy in our last encounter," he said smoothly. "But I simply cannot help myself when it comes to being in your presence."

I moved to withdraw my hand from his grasp, but he kept his hold strong. After a long moment, he pulled me into him, snatching me away from Bokuto and Daichi. Oikawa's hand wrapped around my waist as he brought his lips to my ear. Anger flooded me as adrenaline pumped through my veins. The sounds of guns cocking resonated in the room. 

Oikawa's eyes darted around the room and his face twisted into an expression of innocence and impression. 

"Didn't you enjoy yourself that night, Little Cutie? Giving yourself to my whims just to save your unfortunate little family?" He crooned in my ear. I let out a gasp as his grip tightened on me. Both Kuroo and Kenma had drawn their guns, along with Ushijima and Tendo. I leaned into his ear, distracting him from pulling my knife from my glove. He made a noise of pain as I rested the metal blade on his throat.

"In all honesty, no. I bury those memories deep within me, as deep as I would bury your sorry grave if I could. Even Kuroo is a better fuck than you, pretty boy. Now get your filthy hands off of me before I coat my friends' beautiful carpet with your blood," I hissed. I saw his throat bob as he released me, holding up his hands in defeat. 

I felt Bokuto's hand on my arm as he pulled me back. Oikawa's eyes darted between Daichi and Bokuto. Subtle realization dawned on him and he forced his face in feigned amusement. His laugh caused a shiver to spider-crawl up my spine as I placed my knife back into my glove. 

"Sticks and stones, Little Cutie… I know the truth. Someone's got it out for you," Oikawa crooned, turning away. He shot a devious look at me over his shoulder.

"It's only a matter of time before you are wiped clean from this Earth."

I threw out an arm before Daichi could launch himself at Oikawa. Iwa was watching the scene with keen awareness. 

"Please…" a deep voice interrupted. Ushijima towered next to Oikawa as he and Tendo approached me. "Show the lady some respect. If you have any left, that is."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Ushijima. He scrunched his nose in disgust at him and clicked his tongue, walking away. Ushijima turned his attention on me. His gaze was intense as he held out a hand. Daichi and Bokuto both tightened their grip on my arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bokuto cock an eyebrow at Daichi. I pulled my arms from the two men and held out my hand to grasp Ushijima's. He bowed low, planting a swift kiss to the back of my hand and gently releasing it to my side. I nodded in acknowledgment and moved to take up the chair opposite Kuroo. 

"Down to business then, gentlemen," I said. 

The meeting went on for about two hours. There were a few tense moments between Ushijima and Oikawa, but aside from that, things seemed to work out in favor of every family. Everyone was already accustomed to Bokuto's new position as Head of Fukurodani, but listening to his official introductory piece moved me. He had made eye contact with every person in the room and his words and mannerisms were genuine. Watching him move through the room made something inside of me stir: seeing how much power he held in his presence and how confident he was in himself was charming and arousing all at once. He again reiterated his support for growing ties with each of the families. My heart melted at the idea that he remained supportive of all the families despite the tension. As the session came to a close, Bokuto held out a few unopened envelopes in the air, waving them around.

"These are letters for each of the heads from my father. They are still sealed. No tampering of any kind has happened to them, so no one but the old man himself knows what the contents are," Bokuto said, his face a portrait of sincerity. He walked around the room, handing each head their respective letter. 

My anxiety roared as Bokuto handed me the letter addressed to me. My name was scrawled on the paper in black ink. I flipped the envelope over, inspecting it. Bokuto flashed a charming smile as he moved to the center of the room.

I smiled back at him and handed the letter to Daichi, who stood to my right. Daichi opened the letter, flipping it over and inspecting the envelope. Satisfied that there were no small traps, he began reading. His face remained unmoved as he read. He folded the paper and handed it to me. Oikawa's eyes flashed as he looked up from the letter. Kuroo and Ushijima just stared at their own papers with a blank face. Bokuto held his own letter, his eyes taking in the singular sentence. His face paled as he reread through it. 

"Is it safe to say that we all received the same information?" Kenma said coolly. His eyes darted around the room, aware of every body and space.

I motioned for Daichi to go over to Kenma as I handed him the letter. For the first time in this atmosphere, I felt sick to my stomach. I slid my hand nonchalantly to my thigh holster, resting my fingers for a quick draw. I kept myself acutely aware of each individuals' placement. Akaashi walked over to Bokuto, tearing the paper away from his hands. Bokuto simply stared down at the floor, his face blank. 

Daichi moved around the room, comparing each letter. As he completed the circle, he walked over to me. He glanced at the Kurasano members, nodding. The sounds of movement began behind me as I stood. My chest heaved as rage and betrayal began coating my veins. I glanced first at Bokuto and then to Kuroo. Bokuto nodded and made a movement with his head towards Akaashi. The members of the Fukurodani family began moving quickly as Bokuto made his way to my side quickly. Kuroo heaved a sigh and made his way towards me. The Nekoma members followed swiftly behind, forming a protective circle around him. My eyes flickered over to Oikawa. His eyes blazed as he smirked at us. 

"This meeting is over," Bokuto said. "Thank you all for coming."

Oikawa began laughing again and Ushijima and Tendo looked curiously at him. Tendo's hand twitched at his coat pocket. Oikawa and Iwa made their way to the door, blocking it off as they pointed their pistols at us. Daichi moved to stand in front of me, pushing me behind him. Bokuto stood behind me, wrapping his hand around my arm. I felt him move against my back, readying his gun. Everyone had their aim focused on Oikawa and the Aoba Johsai Family. 

Oikawa's dark laugh echoed in the room as he cocked his gun, aiming at me. 

"I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth to that old fart. I thought that he would be easy to get on my side. I thought that he hated Y/LN as much as I did. Little did I know that he would sell me out after being freshly buried," Oikawa said, his cadence nonchalant and annoyed.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he held his aim steady. I made sure to remain as steady as possible as I pulled my own pistol from my garter, shielding it behind Daichi. I grabbed onto Daichi's coat, readying to throw him out of the way if it came down to it. Oikawa's eyes took in the scenery, all guns focused on him. 

"The old man is probably turning in his grave right now knowing that Bokuto agreed to help me. He agreed to get close to Y/LN, earning her and the family's trust before eliminating the rising Kurasano family once and for all," Oikawa sighed. 

Kuroo flashed a glance at Bokuto. Fear gripped me tightly as I felt Bokuto's chamber point to my back. Everyone held their breath, the tension in the room rising. 

My eyes glanced around the room, weighing the situation. Bokuto's grip tightened on my arm as he pushed the gun against my back. I swallowed hard, realizing what was about to happen. This was about to become very nasty, very quickly. 

"That's bullshit, Shittykawa," Ushijima drawled. 

"It's not," Bokuto said. The vibrations of his deep voice met my back as he shoved me forward, still pointing the gun at my back. 

Everyone in the room shifted their aim to Bokuto as he moved to the center of the room, out of reach of anyone. 

I begged my body to keep from shaking as I dropped my gun to the floor, raising my hands in the air.

"Well played, Little Owl…" I said. Kuroo moved his own aim to me. I couldn't place the emotion that flashed in his eyes as he kept a cold expression. The members of Kurasano and Fukurodani aimed at each other, while Daichi kept his aim trained on Oikawa. 

"Bokuto, what the fuck is going on?" Daichi seethed. 

I gasped as Bokuto wrapped his arms around my chest, pressing me into his body. He moved his gun to point at my face. I felt him swallow hard before he spoke.

"Oikawa and I made a deal to get rid of the Kurasano family for good. In exchange, we offer full protection of the Aoba Johsai Family and their territory. I agreed that the Nekoma Family would also be a part of that deal. All we needed to do was get you all in the same room, at the same time."

My blood ran cold at his words. 

"I trusted you," I hissed. I grunted as Bokuto's arm tightened, restricting the air from my lungs.

Oikawa stepped towards me slowly, a predatory expression decorating his face. He gave me a sickening sweet smile as he aimed the gun at my head. I felt Bokuto stiffen behind me as the chamber of Oikawa's gun clicked. Danger painted Oikawa's face as he looked over me.

"I'm clipping your wings, Little Crows," Oikawa mumbled. 

Daichi darted in front of me as Oikawa pulled the trigger. Shots unleashed on the room as Bokuto shoved me down to the floor. I cried out in pain as my knees hit the ground. Something wet coated my hands as I felt around whatever I had fallen on.

I shook my head, trying to drown out the ringing in my ears and clearing my vision. 

"D-"

My words caught in my throat as I saw Daichi's lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. I looked up to see Oikawa standing over me, that lethal expression aimed at me. I let out a bellow of rage as tears burned my face. I snarled at him and tried to stand, ready to rip out his throat.

More gunshots sounded and I curled up into myself, leaning against Daichi's body. I gripped tightly to his coat jacket, allowing myself only seconds to dry my tears.

Oikawa was going to pay dearly for what he had taken: not only from me, but from the family and from Daichi himself.

I began seeing red as I felt his blood against my face and chest. My breathing quickened as I looked around for a gun, something, *anything* to tear Oikawa limb from limb.

My ears rang as I felt myself being pulled somewhere. One hand pulled me as another set of hands pushed me forward. Pieces of marble and paper showered the study as I realized one of the bookcases was being pulled open. Screams and grunts filled the room, followed by more gunshots. Fiery rage burned through me as I was shoved forward by my captors. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me hard, their grip iron tight. I was pulled into a chest and I threw a fist. Oikawa's dark chuckle reached my ears as his brown eyes burned with hate. 

"No more flying for you," he whispered. I loosed a growl as I kept to claw his eyes out. I was shoved into the secret opening. I yelped as my knees and hands scraped against the concrete. My blurry vision cleared as I saw Kuroo closing the bookcase behind him, while Bokuto and Oikawa stood over me. I snarled at Bokuto while I tried to wipe the blood from me.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING-"

Bokuto cut me off as he grabbed me by the back of my hair and lifted me up. I began fighting against him, kicking and spitting curses. I clawed at his hand and wrist as he dragged me down the concrete stairwell. Oikawa led the way, whistling a tune. 

"Such a shame really … if only you didn't have such a mouth on you. And besides, who wants a woman in charge of a family? Everyone knows how weak you delightful creatures are…" Oikawa sang. He threw me a knowing smirk as we descended the stairway. I wanted to rip his face off, piece by piece. Fury began flooding me as I fought harder against Bokuto's grip. We cleared the stairs, halting at a large iron safe door. Kuroo walked forward and began turning the wheel to unlock the door. I couldn't help the tears of anger from pouring as I snarled at Oikawa, still fighting against Bokuto's grip.

"You fucking prick!" I said, spitting at his shoes. His hand connected with my face, fury burning in his eyes. My head snapped to the side as the pain stung my cheek. Shoving me into the room, Bokuto kept his fingers intertwined tightly in my hair. I fell to the floor and made an attempt to crawl away. I screamed as Bokuto wrenched me up from the floor. I beat against his chest, trying to wrangle myself free from his hold. Kuroo flickered on the lights to reveal a concrete room, decorated with a kitchenette and a bed. Stars danced in my eyes while pain and adrenaline flooded my system. Oikawa laughed darkly at my flailing and Kuroo shut and locked the door. 

"You think that anyone would let you run a family? Let alone the infamous Kurasano family? I knew you were too weak to be in such a position when you came crawling to me, begging me for your help with those cute legs spread wide open for me. There's no room for weakness of any kind in this city. Bokuto and Kuroo both practically jumped on the opportunity to get rid of you!"

Bokuto forced me to my knees as Kuroo circled the room. Oikawa stepped over where I was kneeling and bent down to meet my face. I wanted to pummel that smug face into the ground. Bokuto released his hold on me and walked to the bed. I watched him kneel down, searching under the bed for something. 

“And now I have the honor of eradicating you…” Oikawa said, stroking my cheek. I hissed at him and spit in his face. He wiped his face with a dark chuckle. My heart began thundering in my chest as he stood, aiming his gun at my head. The cool metal burned against my red face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bokuto and Kuroo stand behind Oikawa. They both looked at each other with an indecipherable glance. 

I cut a cruel smile as I looked at Oikawa in defiance. I pushed my forehead against the barrel, challenging him. Shock crossed Oikawa’s face and was quickly replaced by delight. Sweat poured down my body as I kept eye contact with Oikawa. My whole body shook in rage and anticipation. This was the sick hand that the Fates dealt me.

“So eager to die by the hands of the Great King, Lady Crow?” Oikawa said.

In my peripheral, I saw Kuroo cock his gun, holding it steady pointed towards the ground. Bokuto shouldered the bat that he had pulled from underneath the bed. My heart pounded in my chest as betrayal and hurt flooded my system, rage fogging my brain. I couldn’t believe that I had fallen for this. But I wasn’t going to let my family die for nothing. 

I wasn't going to let Daichi die alone.

I lifted my chin to Oikawa, breathing heavily. Bokuto approached me, the look in his eyes cold and lethal. He swung the bat wide, as if he were warming up to step up to home plate in a baseball game. He prepared himself to start swinging. Kuroo simply stared at me with wide eyes. Every face was cold and stoic as I ran my eyes over the three men. I breathed in deep breaths, preparing myself for the end.

“There is nothing that I haven’t done for my family that I regret. I will greet Death as an old friend,” I whispered. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and exhaling. I said a silent prayer to whatever entity floated in the sky as I anticipated the first strike.

My eyes shot open as Oikawa screamed out in pain, the sound of bone cracking splitting the air. He fell to the floor, his face contorted in agony. I sat frozen, observing Oikawa writhing on the ground. Kuroo walked over to him, stepping on his wrist. A shot fired into Oikawa’s hand as Bokuto brought the bat down on Oikawa’s other knee. Oikawa’s high pitched screams pierced my ears as Kuroo walked over to me, holding out a hand to help stand me up. Numbness took over my body as confusion wracked my brain. I took Kuroo’s hand, my eyes wide and focused on Oikawa. The gun had fallen from his hand after Kuroo had made his shot. My legs were stiff as I walked, limping slightly. Kuroo halted our movements as we stood over Oikawa. Fear and shock were written on his twisted face. His chest rose and fell rapidly as we towered over him. I removed my hand from Kuroo’s grasp and moved my other one to take the bat from Bokuto’s hand. My vision went red as all of the memories bubbled back to the surface. All the cuts, the bruises… the rope burns… my father's seething rage… Daichi's…

Daichi…

I gave Oikawa a wicked smile as wrath like I had never felt filled my chest. Daichi was dead… all because of Oikawa… 

I held the bat in my hand as I stepped close to Oikawa. He managed a weak snide smile. I pushed the bat gently against his chin, bringing his gaze to meet my own. His eyes widened, that fear overtaking him.

“Any last words?” I seethed, a dangerous calm washing over me. 

He opened his mouth and closed it. I cut a cruel smile at him as nothing came out. I raised the bat over my head slowly, taking in the feeling of power and revenge. Adrenaline was overwhelming my system, blind rage overtaking my sight.

“Well, then… Long live the Great King.”

  
  
  


I heaved in oxygen, wiping my face. I looked curiously at my arm, noticing the blood. I stared at Oikawa's bashed in face, the fury setting fire to my skin. 

"Kuroo, go check upstairs for everyone. Especially Daichi," Bokuto commanded. My body tensed as my grip tightened on the blood spattered bat. My body shook as I remained frozen to where I stood. The numbness was fading and my emotions were fueling the ever rising rage. 

I flinched away from Bokuto as his hand gently grazed my arm. I growled at him as I shoved his hand away from me. His eyes widened in shock as he slowly dropped his hand.

"How… fucking… dare you…" I breathed. My chest felt as though it would burst open from the pressure building inside of me. I clutched the bat until my knuckles were white. I raised it up as I made slow steps toward Bokuto.

“How could you?” I breathed. My chest heaved in breaths as I looked at Bokuto, my face twisted in rage. 

Fear and panic was written on his face as I stepped forward, my shaking hands gripping the bat tightly. 

“B-bosslady, i-i-it isn’t what you think I swear!” He said, taking slow steps back. 

“Then you had better start explaining because my patience is too far gone,” I growled, pushing him to step quicker. He stumbled, catching himself as he backed up. 

“Kuroo and I were the only ones who knew about Oikawa before my father died. We came up with a p-p-p-plan to get r-r-r-rid of Oikawa, since he was planning on taking you out.”

Bokuto sped through his words as I pushed further. He let out a shaky breath as his back met the concrete wall. 

“And you failed to include the other families in this why?” I seethed. He shrank back against the wall as I neared him with slow steps. His panicked eyes darted between my face and the bat. He swallowed and licked his lips.

“K-k-kuroo and Father suggested just keeping it between us because we d-d-didn’t know if any of the other families were backing up the Johsai family…” he whimpered, sliding across the wall.

“That sounds an awful like mistrust to me, little owl,” I crooned. Bokuto flinched at the dangerous tone in my voice and held up a hand to try and stop me from coming closer to him. I was a few feet away from him, poising my bat to strike his traitorous face. 

“I-i-i-it’s n-n-not like that I SWEAR! We didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt! We just wanted to get rid of the bad blood!” 

I clicked my tongue at him, twirling the bat in my hands. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me, Kotaro? Why did you have to go behind our backs? It’s clear that you don’t trust me or my family.”

I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces at the idea. After everything we had been through, after every small touch and the words of comfort; the fact that my family had been put in harm's way because of his stupid, worthless scheming made my blood boil. The idea that I had even begun to believe that I was falling for him... Bokuto flinched at the hurt in my voice, sadness filling his face. 

“That’s… that’s not true… I trust you with my life.”

I halted my steps as confusion clanged through me. 

“What?” I spat. Bokuto closed his eyes and shook his head, as if he were gathering himself. 

“I’ve always trusted you, Y/N.”

My breath came faster as my lip curled.

“Well, you picked a fucking stupid way to show it. Not to mention you put my family’s life in danger… and now you’ve pissed me off beyond anything in this world…” I hissed, stepping forward.

“B-b-bosslady, p-p-please, I would never hurt you or your family, I c-c-c-couldn’t,” Bokuto stuttered. He found himself cornered as I approached him slowly, the panic in his eyes rising again. 

“You’ve spewed that shit before,” I challenged. “Give me one fucking good reason as to why and I just might consider sparing your worthless, pathetic life.”

Bokuto winced at my tone, he began sliding down the wall, almost curling up into a ball. I raised my bat, preparing myself to swing. I had already tasted blood once this evening and I wasn’t afraid to taste more. He whimpered and threw his hands up to cover his head.

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Bokuto screamed. 

Everything in my body froze as I held the bat in the air. I felt myself sway as his words settled into me. Love…?

I frowned at him.

“How am I supposed to believe you? After the shit you just pulled…” I breathed. 

“IT’S TRUE!”

My rage roared at me to destroy him but my instincts pushed me to be patient and hear what he had to say. After a moment of thought, I lowered the bat. Bokuto let out a breath as he stood on shaky knees. He wrung his hands as he cleared his throat. He made a weak attempt to stand up straight as he looked at me. His expression was similar to a child who was admitting to something they had done wrong to their parent. 

“Ever since I met you I’ve b-b-been… I…”

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he whimpered.

“I’ve always been in love with you! You’re so strong and powerful and impressive and beautiful, you’re so hot I couldn’t get you out of my mind!” Bokuto whined, rushing through his words. 

I looked at the floor as my heart thudded in my chest. I went through everything over the last few days that had happened between us: every touch, every connection, every word… somewhere deep inside I had known, especially after what Daichi had said earlier…

Daichi…

Simultaneously, I felt my heart crack. I looked up at him, lifting my chin. He had started moving closer with wariness in his eyes.

“This is another trick.”

“No,” Bokuto said calmly. “No tricks. I truly love you… I didn’t want to admit it, especially after seeing you with Daichi but… I can’t deny that my love for you is what propelled me to make the decision to protect you and your family.”

I staggered backwards, tears beginning to streak down my face. I couldn’t love him. I loved Daichi… it felt like I was betraying him if I even admitted to myself that I felt a single drop of affection for Bokuto. I had sworn that I wouldn’t let him in. I could feel my shield cracking as he stared at me with those beautiful golden eyes. He was telling the truth. I shook my head as he took a step forward, his eyes taking in my face. I gripped the bat again as my body started to shake.

“N-no,” I sputtered. “I-I-I can’t l-lov-” I choked on my words as my throat closed up. Guilt exploded in my body. I was oblivious as Bokuto inched closer. That electricity was beginning to crack between the two of us as he reached out a hand to me. I made a noise of frustration as I raised the bat quickly. Bokuto narrowly missed my swing as he jumped back.

“I CAN’T LOVE YOU! I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!” I screamed. Pain tore through me as I felt my heart strings breaking for Daichi. As I looked at Bokuto’s face, the electricity grew. His eyes pleaded with me as he moved forward. 

“STOP!” I screamed. I was reprimanding myself more than I was Bokuto, and he could see it. He was aware of the struggle happening in my head as he closed the space between us. I mentally was grasping at every falling brick, trying to shove them back into place as Bokuto continued to tear them down, one by one. 

Anger at the situation quickly turned to anger at myself. I felt as though I was betraying Daichi and his memory by even considering that I loved Bokuto, that I had fallen hard for him over these last few days. I felt guilty for the fact that I knew I could trust him implicitly, even though I didn’t want to, especially after what he had told me about the plans to eliminate Oikawa. 

“Everything I did, every step of the way, was to ensure your safety and your success,” Bokuto breathed, holding out a hand. I choked on a sob as my heart melted into my chest. 

“No, no, no…” I muttered. My legs stopped moving as I swayed.

“I just wanted to protect you. Even if I couldn’t have you, I just wanted to know that you would always be there for me to see,” Bokuto said tenderly. Through my tears I could see the sweet sincerity on his face. Emotions waged war in my head, logic colliding hard with empathy. My head felt as though it would explode. 

I drew in a sharp breath as Bokuto wrapped his hands around my own, steadying the bat. My breathing came faster as he leaned closer to me. I didn’t want to… Everything in my body was in chaos as his lips grazed against mine. The vibrations between us heightened, my body instinctively answering to his movements. 

‘No, no, no, no…’ I begged myself. 

My eyes flew open as I felt his hand brush against my cheek. 

“NO!” I cried. I tried to wrench the bat away from him, but his iron grip held true. I sobbed loudly as I pulled over and over again. Bokuto’s face was twisted in concentration as he struggled to keep his hold on the bat. My hands were slowly growing tired as I tried to keep my grip on the bat. 

“PLEASE, Y/N, LET GO OF THE DAMN BAT AND LET’S TALK ABOUT THIS!” Bokuto yelled. I pulled hard, using my defensive stance as leverage.

“TALK ABOUT THIS?! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?! RIGHT NOW?!” I screamed at him. He pulled the bat towards him, planting one of his feet behind him to steady himself. 

“I’M JUST TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHY I DID WHAT I DID! YOU ASKED ME WHY SO I’M TELLING YOU!” He yelled, struggling for the bat. I let out a noise as he wrenched the bat from my hands. He let out a victorious noise as he held the bat up. His prideful smile faded as he caught the expression of rage on my face. I let out a warcry as I sprinted towards him, knocking him to the floor. I pinned him to the ground and raised my torso to face him. I snarled at him as I began slapping him. I mentally scrambled in my head at the bricks surrounding me, refusing to give up my attempt to keep him out. Bokuto coughed as his back collided with the hard floor, using his hands to shield his face as I threw slap after slap at him.

“Y/N,” he panted. “Y/N PLEASE!” 

I aimed all of my rage and hatred at him, balling up my fists. I knew the anger and grief swallowing me were my fault… Daichi’s death was my fault. Letting Bokuto into my heart was my fault. But Bokuto was the one who put my loved ones in harms way: all because he loved me and wanted to protect me. Not my family, me. He squirmed underneath me, trying to kick his legs as he held his arms up over his face.

“NO!” I screamed. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! ALL YOU’VE DONE IS LIE TO ME!” I landed a punch to his ribs and his body reacted, wanting to curl up. 

“AND ALL BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP SHIT IS THIS!” I cried, landing another punch to his bicep. He grunted out in pain. I began aiming for his face again and he quickly guarded himself from my blows.

“IT’S NOT LIKE IT JUST HAPPENED, I’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR YEARS! YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY AND ONE OF THE BIGGEST REASONS I WANTED TO BE THE BEST HEAD OF THE FAMILY!” He yelled, grunting with every impact of my fists.

I let out a screech as I continued pummeling him.

“ALRIGHT!” he gasped. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” I barely had a moment to let the surprise hit me as he raised up, trapping my arms against my waist and sitting up. 

“WH-” My words stopped as he squeezed my ribcage, standing up. 

He looked up into my face with a victorious smirk. I growled at him and he responded by squeezing tighter. 

“I figured I could let you get some of your anger out before I continued explaining,” Bokuto said cheerfully. I grunted as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Stop moving so much, I’m trying to talk!” he said. I smacked my face against his and he dropped me. We fell to the ground with loud thuds. I groaned, rubbing my forehead as I tried to scramble to my feet. Bokuto winced as he placed a hand on his head.

“Dammit, woman! I’M TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!” He yelled. I flashed my teeth at him as I scrambled to my feet. 

“AND I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!“

I bolted for the door but felt the floor move beneath me as Bokuto grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled me towards him. My nails scraped across the concrete as I tried to fight him off. My face met Bokuto’s as he flipped me over. His body hovered mine as I heaved in breaths, his own chest rising and falling as he panted. He chuckled at me as his hands wrapped around my wrists. I squirmed underneath him but his hold was immovable. 

“I knew I loved you. I had hoped to reform our ties in hopes of gaining your affections… but after I saw you with Daichi, I couldn’t find it in my heart to tell you the truth... “

Bokuto’s golden eyes met mine as he spoke. 

“Y/N… I tried… I tried to keep to myself and keep our relationship strictly professional… but I c… I can’t. I know you can feel it, too.”

I shook my head at him, trying to deny it more to myself than to him. I didn’t want to admit that my heart exploded into a run every time I thought of him. I made an attempt to kick but he captured my legs beneath his own. His face twisted in concentration, trying to keep me pinned down. His words came out strangled as he fought against my struggles.

“Every time you look at me, I can see it in your eyes,” he huffed. He grunted as I kept trying to push him off of me. He kept his hold on my wrists and legs. 

“Stop!” I breathed. 

“With every touch and look, there was some underlying current,” Bokuto panted.

“Bokuto, please…” I panted. 

“Even now, I can feel that static electricity between us… even though you are fighting me like a wildcat…”

I moved to headbutt him again, but this time he dodged, ducking his head to the side. It was enough to give me some leverage as I pushed against him. His eyes went wide as I freed a leg, wrapping it around him and rolling him over. I grunted as I stood up and sprinted for the door. Arms grabbed around my waist and lifted me into the air. I kicked and flailed, trying to get him to let go.

“BOKUTO, LET GO OF ME! JUST LET ME GO!” I cried.

“No… can do… bosslady…” he grunted. I stopped fighting as he began walking, his arms tying me to his body. He was aiming for the wall. I began flailing again as he inched closer. He was going to pin me against the wall. I felt my face hit the cool wall as Bokuto pressed himself into me, his arms still wrapped around my waist. 

“Why can’t you just admit it, already?” He seethed, pressing me into the wall. “And I’m not talking about to me…”

He whirled me around to face him, still pinning me against the wall. He breathed in heavily, sweat covering his face as he looked at me.

“I… I…”

I twisted my face in rage as my figurative walls crumbled faster.

The look in his eye was desperate and wanting. I clenched my jaw as I looked into his eyes. He licked his lips as his face grew closer to mine.

"Y/N… I don't care what you do or who you choose… but the thought of you not being here… not seeing you… I can't…" he breathed. 

“I love you.”

The hairs on my body raised as the current between us grew stronger. His hard body against mine ignited a bonfire within me as he pressed into me. I felt his lips graze against mine and I let out a soft gasp. 

"Please… just… let me… I want to kiss you just once… before you go running back to Daichi…" he whispered. 

His hot lips connected with mine. At first, I tried to push him away. Bokuto pressed harder into me, sliding his tongue against my mouth. I made a noise of protest but he continued his movements. I could feel my body igniting with every movement. Feeling weak, I surrendered to the kiss, letting his tongue into my mouth. I relaxed against the wall as his tongue ravaged my mouth. The kiss was slow and passionate. Bokuto's hands cupped my jaw as our tongues danced. 

I hated that I wanted him so badly, desired him. The guilt of betrayal washed away with every stroke of his tongue, every press of his lips against mine. The fire raged within me, pumping adrenaline and lust into my blood. All thoughts emptied from my head as Bokuto moved his mouth from my own, trailing kisses across my face.

"I love you so much it hurts, Y/N… after hearing about you with Kuroo and Oikawa…" he gasped between kisses. "The jealousy I felt… I've never felt that way before about anyone…" 

I arched my back as his lips met my neck. I let out a soft moan and lifted my hands to his hair. The soft locks slipped through my fingers as I tightened my grip on them. Bokuto moaned into my skin, his hands moving down to my waist. His hands gripped tightly as he ground himself into me. The desire for more fogged up my brain as I felt his hard length.

"You can hate me later… please just give me this one selfish moment…" he breathed. His hot breath against my skin made me feel like I was glowing. His words of desperation made my heart melt in my chest. 

"Kotaro, I…" I breathed. My words were cut short as his teeth clamped down on me. The pressure building in my core was too much, I needed more. I moved my hands to his face, gripping gently and pulling his lips back to mine. That beast inside of me woke as his breathy moans sounded in my ears. I clutched onto his suit jacket and whirled us around. Our lips remained locked as I slammed him against the wall. Bokuto's hands ran over my bottom, squeezing a cheek in each strong hand. I moaned in his mouth, moving my hands beneath his jacket. I could feel the cut of his muscles even beneath the vest and dress shirt. A whimper left Bokuto's throat as I pressed my pelvis into his length. 

He moved a hand to hold my leg, bringing it to wrap around his own. His other hand trailed my back, reaching for the zipper of my dress.

Overwhelming lust filled my system, blocking out all logic. I didn't care how I felt or how it would affect anything. I needed him, all of him. I wanted his electrical touch, his burning kiss, his delicious moans… 

Cold air met my skin as the zipper came undone. I bit down on Bokuto's lip and he let out a shaky breath, smiling. 

"Here I am, proclaiming my love to you, and you decide to be hard on me, bosslady?" He said. "I'm not in the least bit surprised…"

His voice was shaky as he spoke. I bit my lip at him, giving him a shy look. His lip curled up at the corner as he reconnected the kiss. 

I pushed off his coat and he quickly shucked it off and threw it to the side. He wrapped his hands around the back of my neck, using his tongue to devour me. His kisses were becoming more heated, more possessive as I fumbled with his dress pants. He broke the kiss with a moan as I shoved my hand down his underwear, grabbing the silk hardness in my hand. 

"F-f-fuck," he breathed. He bucked his hips into my hand. I forced my lips back to his, moving my hand in long strokes on his hard cock.

The kiss stopped as he closed his eyes, leaning his hand against the wall. I watched his face of ecstasy as I moved my hand on him. He bit his lip as his staggered breaths filled the room. His hands moved up, his fingers stroking through my hair. I felt him twitch beneath me as my thumb and forefinger grazed his precum soaked tip. 

"B-b-bosslady…" he moaned. "It feels so much b-b-better than I imagined."

I pressed myself against him as one of the sleeves of my dress fell down my arm. Bokuto's low moans vibrated through me as I kissed and licked my way down his muscular neck. I used my other to massage his ballsack and he melted into the wall.

"Y/N," he breathed shakily. "At this rate, I'm going to… NNNGHH…"

I cut off his words, sinking my teeth into his neck. I moved my hand faster on him as I felt his length hardened more. He inhaled sharply, jutting his hips forward. Cum drenched my hand as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. 

I rested my clean hand on his chest, pushing gently as his knees shook. He was panting hard, strands of his silver hair falling into his face. I met his gaze and he smirked at me.

"W-w-wow… that was am- amazing…" He breathed.

I kept eye contact with him as I chuckled, bringing my cum covered fingers to my mouth. I moaned aloud, genuinely savoring the taste of him. A thrill ran through me as his expression changed. His eyes became wild with hunger as his lip twitched, his chest rising and falling at a quickened pace. I cocked a brow at him as I continued lapping up his juices. I saw his fingers curl against the wall, as if to brace himself from launching at me. 

I pressed harder against his chest as I shook my finger at him. Bokuto stilled as I leaned in to him, kissing him with my mouth open. I drank in his shaking body as he kept his hands against the wall. I hummed in his mouth and felt his body tense. I pulled away quickly and sank to my knees with a devilish smile.

"Don't move, little owl," I said slyly. 

"Never, bosslady," Bokuto breathed. His hazed eyes followed me as I loosed his length from his undergarments. I licked my lips as my mouth began salivating. I licked my hand and placed it against the base of him, stroking slowly. Bokuto shuddered beneath my touch, swearing into the air.

"F-f-fuuuuuuck…"

I lifted his length and glided my tongue from the base to the tip, my eyes never leaving his face. His hands were balled into fists as he continued to restrain himself. That purring beast inside of me slinked against my skin at his attempt to leash himself. I was already drenched just by listening to his noises of pleasure. His contorted faces just added to the rising heat at the apex of my thighs. I wrapped my mouth around him and began sliding his length in and out at a slow rate. After a few moments, I picked up the pace, taking him deeper into my throat. I felt the rumblings of a deep growl emit from him and felt his hands stroke through my hair. Bokuto's eyes were ablaze as he began thrusting into me deeply. I grasped his hips as I silently allowed him to continue his movements. Bokuto's lips twitched upwards in response. He let out a groan as he plunged himself into my throat and settled there for a few moments. I dug my nails into his thighs as tears began forming in the corners of my eyes. That wild streak ran across his face and he pulled out of me swiftly. I managed to grab a breath before he thrust into my mouth hard. I gagged around him and I felt his body shudder as he breathed out a groan. He pulled out again and thrust back in. I jolted slightly at the impact. His hands gripped my hair as he began pounding into my throat. My knees became weak as I melted into the floor, my hands loosening their grip on his hips. Bokuto's grunts echoed in the room as he used my mouth, drool and precum falling out of my mouth. I let him have complete control of my body as he bounced my head on his cock, using his grip in my hair as leverage. Before I could tap out, I felt him become impossibly hard in my mouth. I squeezed my throat around him and his hips stopped as he stilled inside of me, ropes of his seed pouring down my throat. 

He dragged himself out of my mouth and I was silently grateful for the sweet oxygen filling my lungs. Bokuto pulled me to my feet. I hissed at the pain from the pressure in my hair. He shoved his tongue down my throat, moaning at the taste of himself.

I pulled away from him and smacked him hard across the face. Shock crossed his features and he lifted a hand to rub his cheek. I gave him a hazy smile as I chuckled. His handsome face split into a wide grin as he wrapped a hand around my throat and whirled us around. I cried out at the impact of the wall, the breath leaving my body. Lips crashed into mine and Bokuto grabbed my leg. He wrapped it around his own as his other hand dived underneath the slit in my dress. 

My hips bucked into him as Bokuto shoved his fingers inside of me. My jaw dropped as he moved quickly against my G-spot. His lips moved across my face and jaw as he pulled moan after moan from me.

"Your noises are so delicious… I never t-t-thought…" he breathed. He let out a low purr as I clenched around his fingers. That white hot lightning struck through me as he began circling my clit with his thumb. My hands flew to his shoulders and I gripped them tightly as my body began to shake from the rising climax. Bokuto halted his tender kisses to watch me. His eyes became more hooded as he watched the rising desire in my face. With a low groaning chuckle, he rested his head on my shoulder. 

"Bosslady, those noises… I w-w-want more of them…" 

His shaky breaths as he thrust harder pulled me so close to that breaking point. I could feel his own body shake against me as I tightened more around his digits. 

Without warning, Bokuto yanked his fingers out of me and sank to his knees. Before I could get a word out, he lifted me into his shoulders as his head dove underneath the slit in my dress. 

"Oh fucking hell…" I moaned. I tried to use the wall to support myself as Bokuto's mouth worked on me. I whined as his tongue grazed against my sensitive mound. I felt my body grow limp as he shoved his tongue into my vagina, lapping up every bit of wetness that was pouring out of me. I rocked my hips against him as he devoured my sex. 

"Fuck, Kotaro… fuck, fuck, fuck…" I groaned.

I twisted a hand in his hair, shoving his face further into me. I looked down at Bokuto, meeting his keen stare. That look alone was enough to push back to that sweet release. I needed more, more, more. I was being shoved at high speed to that breaking point again. I felt my walls tighten as I ground against his open mouth. Pain seared through me as he bit down on my clit and my orgasm shattered within me. I came hard, feeling my body shake from the high and moaning out Bokuto's name into the charged air. I cried out as Bokuto started his devilish work on me again. 

"B-b-bokuto, w-w-w…"

I drew in a sharp breath as he drank in every drop of my cum, licking and sucking. I twitched against him and he tightened his arms around my thighs. Release threatened my body again as he continued lapping me up.

"Kot-kotaro, I-I- oooooohhh…" I breathed.

Release tore through me, shoving me higher into the air. I buckled against his still moving mouth as another orgasm rolled through me. All at once, I felt energized and weak. I let my body fall against the wall, all of my muscles relaxing as I continued to cum. Bokuto licked me gently this time, ensuring that he savoured my taste. He was breathing heavily as he placed my feet on the floor. He rose up and kissed me heatedly. Electricity danced across my skin as he pulled my dress off of me. His eagerness for more of me pulled me deeper into that pool of desire. 

I gasped as his teeth captured my bottom lip. I pushed him back with a snarl. Bokuto stumbled backwards with a look of delighted surprise. I stepped out of the dress pooled around my ankles, my heels clicking against the floor. Those eyes turned molten as he watched me prowl towards him. He licked his lips and moved shaky fingers to begin undoing his buttons. I pushed him again, causing him to stumble to the ground. 

"What's the matter, little owl? Seems like you can barely stand…" I purred.

He huffed a laugh, a challenging expression spreading across his features.

He popped upwards and flashed a crooked smile.

"I'm surprised that you are even able to boss me around after what I just did to you," he parried. I pushed him again. He blew out a breath as his back collided with the opposite wall. His eyes roved up and down my body as he undid his bowtie. 

"Your mouth is certainly more useful that way, if that's what you mean," I teased. Bokuto's face split into a playful look as I drew closer to him. 

"I don't know, bosslady… I think you like my sense of humor… it seems to affect you more than you let on," he said.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled the seams apart, listening to the sounds of the buttons fall to the floor. I ran my hands over his chest, taking in every crevice and detail. That mysterious connection between us grew in intensity as we stared into each others eyes for a moment. Bokuto wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. His movements were possessive again, bordering wild. I hummed into his mouth as his hands traveled to my breasts. I inhaled sharply as he pinched them and twisted. His mouth dove to my neck, biting down. My eyes rolled back as the mixture of pain and pleasure wracked my body. 

Bokuto's chuckle rippled against my skin and I grasped onto his wrists. He grazed his teeth down my neck.

"I think bosslady likes being roughed up a bit, doesn't she?" Bokuto asked slyly.

I chuckled darkly. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted as he grabbed my hair. My scalp was already sensitive from earlier but I couldn't help the streak of ecstasy blowing through me. 

I twisted my hands in his messy hair as desire coursed through me. I flipped us around, my skin prickling as I felt the cold cement against my bare skin. Bokuto chuckled as he continued to kiss me. Using my mouth as a distraction, I kicked his leg from underneath him. 

A surprised yelp left Bokuto's mouth as he tumbled backwards. He let out a laugh as he raised himself on his elbows. I placed my hands on my hips as I towered over him. The sight of him laying on the floor so nonchalantly with his clothes falling off of him riled that beast inside of me. His expression changed from playful to hungry as he noticed me surveying him. I knelt down and crawled on top of him. I snaked my body along his, soaking in the friction of our bodies against one another.

Bokuto laid back as my face hovered over his. I straddled my legs over his member and ground against him. He hissed in a breath and chuckled. 

"I don't think I like this unspoken competition, bosslady… it seems to me like you are winning," Bokuto said playfully. I moved a hand down to his member and began sliding it up and down my entrance. 

"And it looks to me like you are enjoying letting me win," I said with a wink. As Bokuto opened his mouth to protest, I slammed down onto his cock. 

"FUCK!" he yelled.

A shiver ran down my spine as I moaned loudly. I took a moment to settle, growing accustomed to his large size.

"Jesus, Bokuto…" I breathed. 

I looked down at his face to find it hanging open, his eyes closed. With a crooked smile, I struck his face. 

"Shit!"

Bokuto raised a hand to his cheek and looked up at me. He chuckled playfully as a mad desire began rising in his eyes. I began rocking my hips against him slowly. I leaned forward placing my hands on his bare chest. Biting down on his lip, he grasped my thighs, guiding my rocking motions. His length penetrated deeply inside of me as I moved on him. It was almost painful how deep he reached. A wave of pleasure eased the burning pain as I picked up the rocking speed. Bokuto cried out as my nails dug into his skin. He shivered beneath me as I fucked him. I went to move my hands to steady myself on his legs but he grasped my wrists. His eyes pleaded with me as his hips moved in time with my own.

"Do it again… please…" he said, placing my hands at the top of his chest. That beast of lust roared within me as I clawed down his torso once more. His shaky moans were like music to my ears as he arched into my touch.

"Little owl seems to be a bit of a masochist…" I purred. Bokuto nodded eagerly as a grin spread across his face. He bit down on his lip as he shifted himself. I yelped as the new position hit incredibly deeper. 

Bokuto moved his hand up to wrap around my throat, his hips beginning to thrust upwards. I lifted myself as I halted the movement of my hips. With every impact I could feel myself coming undone. I wrapped my hands around his wrist, sliding one down his forearm. I could taste my orgasm nearing as he pumped into me faster.

Suddenly, Bokuto shoved me aside and climbed on top of me. I arched into him with a scream as he rammed himself back inside of me. He rested himself in his elbows as he hovered above me. His face twisted as he grunted, his thrusts harder and deeper than before. I writhed beneath his grasp, jolting at the new position. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck. My hands moved to his back, sliding underneath his dress shirt. I dragged my nails down his back as his teeth sunk into my shoulder. His shaky breaths rang in my ears as he continued to fuck me. 

"Fuck… Kotaro I'm…"

I cried out as his own nails dug into my sides. I felt myself grow impossibly wetter at the pain, riding the following adrenaline rush. I pulled his lips to mine. In the midst of the clash of tongues and teeth, I dragged my nails down his back once more. He moaned in my mouth as he arched into me. He broke the kiss, putting all of his efforts into his devastating thrusts.

"B-b-bosslady, you're the most beautiful thing I- I've ever seen… especially like this… I f-f-feel like I c-can't get enough… I need more of you…" Bokuto panted in my ear. The desire in his voice drove me faster to the brink of orgasm.

Words and moans fell from my lips as he fucked me. He raised himself up and steadied himself. My body jolted as he clawed down the inside of my legs. That tether within me was tightening, the overbearing orgasm threatening to ruin me once more. Bokuto slapped my ass cheek and I yelped. I giggled as I saw that childish delight on his face.

"I think bosslady likes the pain too, huh?" He panted.

I gave him an innocent look, biting down in my lip. He slapped my other asscheek as he continued thrusting into me. I moved to sit up but his strong hand pushed me back down. He shook his head at me, clicking his tongue.

"Uh uh baby… you had your chance at victory," he said leaning down. I hissed in a breath as his teeth captured my nipple, his other arm snaking underneath my leg to lift it over his shoulder. I melted into the floor at his words, that string growing taut inside of me. He raised himself back up, and smacked my breast. I yelped, mostly in shock as I looked at him. He flashed a cocky grin and slapped my tit again. Goosebumps formed on my skin as I rode the rush wrecking my system.

"Ffffuck, Kotaro…"

He loosed a growl as he quickened his thrusts into me. I couldn't believe the speed and power he was using, but I was barely holding on to the climax threatening to crash into me. He felt me clench around him and he swiftly pulled out. I made a noise of protest as my head shot up.

I swallowed hard as I saw his wild expression. I wasn't sure what had changed, but the hunger in his eyes was lethal. I cried out as he brought a hand down on my clit. 

"Fucking hell…" I breathed. My legs were shaking and he tightened his hold on the one slung over his shoulder. With one hand, he removed his belt from his pants hanging off of his powerful thighs. He looped it and placed it around my neck.

"What the f-" I gasped. He pulled the belt taut, the pressure squeezing my throat. I shivered and moaned as I bit my lip. I could feel my wetness dripping down my thighs as I gazed into Bokuto's eyes. His intense stare pinned me to the spot as he pressed little kisses up my inner thigh.

"Green means good, yellow means ease up, and red means stop. You got that, bosslady?" Bokuto murmured against my skin. 

I nodded and groaned as he pulled the belt. I writhed beneath his touch as he leaned forward, his face inches from mine.

"Use your words, babe," he said.

"Yes. Understood."

He yanked on the leash, pulling me up to meet his face. His lips crashed into mine. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue dominated me. He pulled back and brought his lips to my ear.

"If you're looking for a title, 'daddy owl' will do just fine," he chuckled playfully.

All thoughts emptied from my head as his words hit me. I couldn't tell if he was teasing or if he was serious, but the idea of calling him such a title made that flame soar higher inside of me. I didn't mind the change in tone: in truth, it woke something deep within me. But the sudden change was jarring. I didn't have time to finish the thoughts as he rammed his hard cock into me again. He held the end of the belt tightly as he fucked himself into me. The new position hit a new spot within me that had me cursing into the air. He kept my leg on his shoulder as his hand glided down my thigh. His soft touches combined with the ferocity of the belt around my throat brought a new feeling of ecstasy to me. Sweat glistened down his muscular torso as he growled and moaned in pleasure.

His name fell from my lips like a prayer as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. Drool fell down my face as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Bokuto eased his hold on the belt letting me fall into my back. He slowed his movements as I coughed. 

"What's your color, baby owl?" He panted. I looked into his face, shock crossing my features as my heart melted at the concern in his eyes. 

I nodded emphatically and quickly said, "Green, please, green."

That cocky smirk reappeared on his face as he continued his outrageous speed. He pulled taut on the belt again, his nails digging into my asscheek.

"D-d-d-daddy… I'm… I'm so…" I gasped, gripping onto his arms.

"Come on, baby owl… come all over daddy's cock…" he growled. The wildfire in his molten eyes reached me deep as he thrust hard and fast. The words undid some deeper tether inside of me as I screamed out his name. Ecstasy rolled through me, pulling me higher than any orgasm I had ever felt. Bokuto's face twisted as his breathy whines echoed in the room. His jaw hung open, moaning loudly as he spilled his juices inside of me. I felt him slump against me as his cock throbbed inside. We both laid on the cold concrete floor, panting for long minutes.

My eyes were glazed over in overwhelming pleasure as Bokuto wrapped his hands around my face. He gave me a lazy male smile as he placed light kisses on my face.

He rested himself in his elbows as he stroked my cheeks.

"Out of all of the horrible things I've done… you've always been a shining light for me…" he whispered. I looked into his eyes as my heart swelled. My body vibrated against his as I brushed the sweat out of his face.

"I love you, too, Bokuto. As much as I tried to fight it… you're so strong and handsome, yes… but you aren't afraid to be yourself. And you support everyone… you want everyone to succeed… your heart is just as gold as those eyes of yours…" I breathed. 

Bokuto dipped his head as he let out a breathy chuckle. I grabbed his chin and brought his lips back to mine. 

We heard the sound of scraping against the floor and we both snapped our heads to the other side of the room. 

Kuroo's eyes shifted to us as he held Oikawa's legs in his hands. A cigarette dangled out of the corner of his mouth as he looked quickly between us.

"Uhh…"

I rolled my eyes as Bokuto stood up quickly. He had a sheepish look on his face as his cheeks flushed. Kuroo dropped Oikawa's legs on the floor, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Don't mind me," he drawled, regaining his cool composure. Bokuto chuckled as he leaned down to help me stand. He made an attempt to cover me with his body as we walked over to where my dress laid on the floor. I personally didn't care if Kuroo saw me naked or not, but I obliged Bokuto's attempt at modesty. Kuroo rolled his eyes and continued dragging Oikawa's body out of the room.

Bokuto zipped up the back of my dress, his hands caressing my curves. I shivered at the touch. He spun me around slowly. The way he looked at me… it seemed like he was staring at a dream come to life. His eyes held a look of disbelief as he huffed a laugh. I smiled up at him as he cupped my jaw, pulling me to his face.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, chuckling as he pressed a heated kiss to my lips. 

"I just… it just seems unreal," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

I kissed him deeply, no longer fighting the feeling of electricity sparking my skin. It felt freeing, finally letting myself admit that I loved him. I had loved him from the moment I had laid eyes on him. A small tinge of guilt ricocheted in my body but…

Daichi would understand. If anyone would be understanding… it would be Daichi.

Kuroo cleared his throat and we both turned to him. He cocked a brow at us as he panted for breath.

"This asshole is heavy even when he's dead… mind helping a guy out?" He grunted, pulling the body's legs.

Bokuto let out a laugh and walked over to him, holding my hand in his. I let go of Bokuto's hand as I spotted the bloody bat on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. Oikawa was finally gone. My body eased at the thought. Bokuto grabbed underneath Oikawa's arms as Kuroo shifted his hold on his legs. Kuroo flashed me a wicked smile as he moved.

"Well, Chibi-chan… I didn't know you were into all that. Interested in making another deal?" Kuroo teased. I clicked my tongue as I swung the bat back and forth, approaching the two struggling men. 

"Fat chance, Kuroo," Bokuto growled. Delighted surprise danced across Kuroo's face as he sent a wink my way. I flashed him a wide grin as I shouldered the bat.

"Keep it moving, fellas. We've got quite the mess to clean up," I said. I trailed behind them, walking through the pool of blood draining from Oikawa's body. 

Three Months Later:

I adjusted my large brimmed hat as I approached the headstone. The autumn breeze caressed my exposed skin as the sun shone in the bright blue sky. The heat from the sun made me sweat in my blazer and pencil skirt. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" I whispered.

I made sure to not crush the flowers in my hand as I knelt in front of the stone. 

I felt my heart sink as my mind flashed back to the day we met. I remembered all of the fights, the nights of passion, his warmth…

I drew in a deep breath as my fingers traced the lettering.

DAICHI SAWAMURA

"You died with honor, Crow… protecting your family. There is no greater honor. I pray that you are resting peacefully."

I wiped a gloved hand against my face as I placed the flowers down in the new sprouts of grass. 

The memories continued to flood me as my tears came quicker. Before I knew it, I was openly sobbing.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me as I wept. Bokuto's scent wrapped around my senses, calming my mind. I gripped tightly to him, a silent notion of gratitude. 

"Lady Crow… it's time for our meeting… we can come back tomorrow so that you have more time," Bokuto whispered.

I nodded, sniffling. 

"Okay… did you… visit your father?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled brightly and nodded. He helped me stand up straight, dusting the grass and dirt off of my knees. I blew a kiss to Daichi as we turned away.

"I'll always love you."

We made our way to the drive in the graveyard in silence. Bokuto's face seemed somber as we walked. I dabbed at my face with a handkerchief. Bokuto stopped suddenly. I halfway turned to him, my brows knitting together in confusion.

"What is it, little owl?" I asked gently, rubbing my hand over his arm. He looked at me, his golden eyes full of sadness. He gave me a small smile as he spoke.

"Nothing of consequence. Just guilt. I should have done better… been more careful…" he said lowly. He dipped his head, clenching his jaw. I moved to stand in front of him. His eyes widened as I lifted his chin.

"I know. I feel like I could have done more, too. But you did what you had to, in order to protect what you loved and stood for. And for that, we are all grateful. If Oikawa had stayed alive, who knows where we would all be…" 

I spoke softly, being sure to stare deep into his eyes. Bokuto loosed a heavy sigh and nodded. He covered my hand with his, bringing my gloved palm to his lips. My heart melted in my chest as that familiar look of adoration filled his face. I smiled wide at him as he grabbed my wrist and wrapped my arm in his. 

"He liked you, you know…" I whispered, my gaze far off in the distance.

Bokuto's head turned towards me, a curious look on his face. I sighed as I swallowed back tears.

"And he knew that we had feelings for each other…"

We halted as we stood next to the Rolls Royce Ghost. Bokuto smiled sadly.

"He had given us his blessing before everything went down that day. While… while my heart bled for him…" I said thoughtfully. "It felt like I had been freed at his words. I loved Daichi, with all of my heart and soul, and denying my feelings for you only put my mind into chaos. I wanted to remain faithful to him, in every aspect. But… hiding my feelings for you just made matters worse."

Bokuto listened to my spoken thoughts with patience, his eyes searching my face. I grabbed his hand in mine.

"After you admitted to… loving me… I knew there was no point in pushing my feelings back. Even if it took me some time to name the feelings, I knew deep down that it was love."

I stroked Bokuto's cheek as I stared into his golden eyes, my heart and soul swelling with unwaivering love and adoration.

"I love you so much, Kotaro. And thank you for making me face my fears. You bring out the best in everyone, and I can only hope to do the same for you."

Bokuto grinned as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed as my body relaxed into his touch. I nuzzled my face into his chest as I heard his beating heart resonate in my ears. 

"I love you, too, Y/N… with all of my heart, body, mind, and soul. And there is no better person I can think of that is more deserving of it," Bokuto whispered, kissing the top of my hat.

I smiled as we pulled away. Bokuto pressed a kiss to my lips as he opened the car door. 

We settled into the backseat, Bokuto wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I removed my hat. I crossed my legs, placing the hat on my knee. I nodded at Nishinoya, letting him know that we were ready to go. The engine roared to life as he pressed a foot on the gas pedal. Kuroo was looking through a book as Bokuto and I sat across from him. I removed the gloves from my hands, revealing a large diamond ring set between two smaller diamonds on my left hand. I intertwined my fingers with Bokuto's as Kuroo flicked his eyes to the jewelry.

His lip curved upwards as he let out a breath. 

"So… there's still some straggling Aoba Johsai members left… what are we going to do about that?" Kuroo drawled, flipping a page.

Bokuto and I exchanged a glance at his words. 

Noting the long silence, Kuroo looked up at us.

"Well… Oikawa was the real problem. Unless Iwa has taken up arms in his place, there's not much we need to worry about," Bokuto said, turning to Kuroo. Kuroo made a face as he returned his attention to his book.

"Funny you should mention him…" Kuroo muttered. I turned my attention from the window to him. I scowled as he continued reading.

"Tetsurou… what are you saying?" I pushed.

He sighed and rested his book in his lap. 

"Iwa wants both of your heads on a platter… maybe separate ones. The specifics aren't really there…" Kuroo said, waving a hand in the air. We eyed him carefully as he took a cigarette from his holder and lit it. 

"Remember what the letter said? That there were 'more than one rats nests'?" Kuroo asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Bokuto leaned forward, his hand rubbing his chin. 

"Who else?" Bokuto asked. His tone was dangerous as he spoke.

Kuroo flicked his eyes to Bokuto, the amber color almost glowing. I narrowed my eyes at him as he met my gaze.

"Well… that's what we intend to find out now, isn't it, lovebirds?"


End file.
